Princess Sensual Adventures
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A series of story arcs where Hiro gets embroiled in a series of situations that involves Hime, which are laced with romance...and suspenseful SENSUALITY, which happens at unexpected places and at unexpected wrong times.
1. Making Out Inside The Mansion

Ch. 1: Make Out In The Mansion

 **Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Princess Resurrection fanfic, and while my other fic, Princess Truth or Dare is ongoing, an idea popped in to my head and decided to try this one out, where Hiro and Hime gets embroiled in some adventures that are laced with…SENSUALITY, which I find it quite…exciting. Here you get to see a series of stories where Hiro and Hime would get HEATED in certain situations in certain places…so read on to see what awaits these two…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: x**_

Several weeks have passed their last trip to the Monster Kingdom where Hime defeated Severin in a duel, and there her name was finally cleared of any wrongdoing which involves using zombies on the Human world, and Hime's group returned safely, and during this the rst of the gang, along with Sherwood, are celebrating inside the parfait shop with Sawawa, while Hiro tries to kiss Hime at a nearby alley only to get a slap as Hime tries to prevent the others from seeing this, as she knew that Reiri would make a big deal out of this, and as Hiro was dazed on the ground, Reiri teased him for moving so slow and wasted the chance of getting his first kiss.

"Oh, Hiro-kun…"

"…"

"You're too slow…"

"…"

"You should have go on ahead and be a bit quick…"

"…"

"You could have goaded her into making out with you…"

"…"

However, Hime came down and overheard the teasing, and promptly smacked the vampire on the head, which Reiri earned a HUGE lump on her head and a menacing glare which Reiri shivered in fright as the princess walked away, and Riza helps up a dazed Hiro as the group heads back to the mansion as Sherwood's group head back to their mansion.

-x-

A week later, things were relatively peaceful as Hime is enjoying some peace and quiet, and by then Sawawa came humming as she had just arrived from a market buying vegetables, and there Hime saw that her maid is in a good mood, and noticed a brochure that fell from the basket which she picked it up and read it, where it shows that there will be a convention at Shizuoka, where there are items that involves gothic themes, and this seemed to have piqued her interest and saw the date, which is due tomorrow.

Sawawa noticed it and suggested to her that she should take the Shinkansen and leave tomorrow morning so that she can arrive there ahead saying that the convention would be full of people who will flock there tomorrow, which Hime seemed to take consideration to her maid's advice.

"I see…so taking the train would be the best option, is that right, Sawawa?"

"Yes, mistress…"

"Hmm…"

"It would be wise if you leave early tomorrow so you can get ahead of the rest…"

"Very well."

"Okay, then you know what to do."

"Thank you, Sawawa."

"You're welcome, mistress…"

As Hime left the living room, she went to the hallway where Hiro came out from the bathroom, wearing only a loose speedo as he had just took a bath, and as Hime glanced at Hiro, the 14-year old boy stood still, and apologized if he did something inappropriate a the alley a few days ago, and while she appeared stoic, she stood in front of him and explained that she did that because the others are approaching, and they would make a big deal out of it if they were to see Hiro kiss her, and Hiro slowly understood why she slapped him, yet he apologized as he should have asked for her permission first before doing that.

Hime glanced at the younger boy, and while she sees him as only a servant, she slowly grew fond of him though not showing it, and decided to at least reward him for helping her regain her edge during her duel with Severin, and there she looked around and sees that no one is around them, and there she told him that she will let him kiss her just this once, which Hiro blushed in surprise.

"R-really, Hime…?"

"Just this once. That is all."

"Um…"

"Hurry up…before I change my mind."

"Oh…okay…but…I never kissed a girl before…"

"You are lucky…you would be my FIRST."

"R-really…?"

"Go on."

With that, Hiro slowly approached her as she leaned against the wall, and the younger boy slowly went near her face and gently placed his lips against hers, and slowly moved, prompting her to follow suit, and their first kiss commenced as their lips moved in a random way. Despite that this was their first kiss, both seemed to fall into a romantic trance as their lips moved and intercepted, and her arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders and his towel fell to the floor, and there Flandre passed by and watched the scene unfold, as the two moved to the center of the hallway and the gynoid placed the towel in the center, and slowly goaded Hiro and Hime to lay on top of the towel, and as they did so, Flandre slowly raised the hem of Hime's gothic dress up until her belly, exposing her creamy thighs (she was not wearing her knee-high boots, but only a pair of slippers) and her panties.

And as Hiro instinctively hover above her, Flandre naughtily began pressing his crotch, and there you can see a STRAIGHT TENT formed on the crotch area of his loose speedo, and Flandre stealthily pushed his hips downward until their crotches met, causing Hime to spread her legs as Hiro was slowly aroused as he unknowingly began to press his crotch against hers as the passionate kiss intensifies, seemingly forgetting that they are in the hallway of the mansion.

-x-

Outside the mansion, Riza was doing some workout routine when Reiri came and began teasing the half-werewolf warrior saying that she cannot join the Miss Universe because she was too MUSCULAR and may end up becoming an Arnold Schwarzenegger rip-off, resulting in the two getting into a bickering which no one else seemed to mind the loud noise.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

However, Sawawa came with some snack and refreshments and told the two to have some snacks which broke the bickering, and Riza quickly went to Sawawa and began eating the snacks, which she finds it delicious and began to compliment her for being the best cook.

"Yum!"

"Do you like it, Riza-san?"

"Yeah...it's the best!"

"Glad you liked it."

"I'll have seconds!"

"Sure."

"Munch-munch-munch..."

"go help yourself..."

By then Riza noticed that neither Hiro or Hime are around, and Sawawa said that Hime is inside the mansion and Hiro is talking a shower, and said the two will come out soon, which Riza sighed as she noted that Hime is getting more reclusive while Rwiei wondered when will Hiro take the chance to kiss Hime, unaware that the two are currently making out inside the mansion's second floor.

-x-

At the mansion, you can see that Hime and Hiro are continuing to make out, as the 14-yeard old boy is on top of the princess, kissing her passionately on the lips, his tongue now invading hers, and soft moans are coming out from their muffled kissing. The scene then shifts lower, where you can see that her legs spread apart, and Hiro's crotch is rubbing Hime's and since his speedo is quite loose, and made of soft fabric, you can see the tip of the bulge trying to penetrate her ENTRANCE despite her wearing panties, as her panties are also made of soft cloth, and her body seemed to be reciprocating the feeling as her hips pushed upward, her crotch pushing against Hiro's, arousing his erection as he pushed his crotch to try and penetrate her ENTRANCE as they moaned through the kiss.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

Hiro has been rubbing his crotch against Hime's for about nearly nine minutes, and as the passion intensifies, his erection began to harden further as something is about to form below his balls, but then Hime somehow snapped out of her trance and motions Hiro to stop, which he did, and slowly they realized what they are doing, and saw Flandre there, where the gynoid did a THUMB'S UP gesture, and Hime realized that Flandre goaded them in to doing THAT, but then heard footsteps coming and Hime stood up and grabbed Hiro as they went to the nearest room, which was a storage room, and as they hid there, Riza and Reiri passed by and found Flandre, and there Riza asks the gynoid if Hime is around here.

"Yo, Flandre, did you see Hime?"

"Fuga."

"What?"

"Fuga."

"Can't you say anything besides FUGA?"

"Fuga."

"Oh, whatever, let's go, Reiri."

"Fuga."

As the ladies left, the scene shifts inside the storage room where Hime glanced at the mirror, where she lifted her skirt and saw the wet spot at the crotch area of her panties, and she could not believe that Flandre goaded her in to doing THAT with Hiro, and she sighed as she wondered if Flandre is malfunctioning or not. She then noticed Hiro facing the wall, and as she approached him, she saw him pushing down his speedo, his SHAVED erection exposed, pointing slightly upward and he seemed to looked worried and she can guess why.

"What is the matter?"

"I…I don't know…I feel that something is forming inside my penis…as if it wants to COME OUT…but…uh…Hime…I…"

"I see…"

"…"

"Just this once, I will solve it…"

"Eh…?"

"Stand still…"

Hime then wrapped her naked hand (she is not wearing her arm-length gloves) around Hiro's penis and began to rub it back and forth, and this aroused Hiro as he began to moan softly as she told him to keep quiet, and as he did so, his heart beats faster as the PRESSURE began to form below his balls, and is now about to travel upwards, racing towards the HEAD of Hiro's penis, and the younger boy began to grit his teeth as the PRESSURE races up, and without warning, his erection throbbed and pulsed as his erection began to SPIT OUT, something, which was a gel-like fluid which struck the wall, firing eight shots in every 3-second interval, and Hiro's body trembled in arousal.

As he panted at every moment, Hime kept on rubbing her servant's penis, watching him EXPLODE and seemed to be fascinated by the sight, and kept on rubbing him for a minute before letting go, as she grabbed a small cloth to wipe off the EVIDENCE, and told him to keep it a secret, which he nodded in obedience, but she gave him a kiss on the lips before leaving.

Hiro was left alone and he wondered how this happened as he could not believe that aside from his first kiss, he was able to make out with Hime, and achieved his first orgasm.

"Whoa…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter, and that was quite a sensual adventure for the two, but that is just the first sample, as more will be on the way…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Hime and hiro are going to a trip via the train, and that is where their second sensual adventure commences…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	2. Preparing To Leave

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot, and here I will bring in the next chapter, where our main characters are about to have a trip...which is sort of a prelude to what's about to happen next…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 2:**_ ** _Nokosu Tame ni Junbi_**

The next day, it was busy as usual as morning arrived, as Sawawa woke up and began to get to work, cooking breakfast as she knows that it is going to be a busy day, as she is aware that Hime will be going out today and will bring Hiro along, and while she is pleased that Hiro is now having a summer vacation, she wondered when he would get a girlfriend. She knows that her brother is at that age now, 14 years old, and he should woo girls, but so far she has not seen him bringing a girl in the mansion.

By now Riza was the next to wake up and came down, greeting Sawawa as she passed by the kitchen, and she could smell the aroma of Sawawa's cooking, which her stomach was enticed to gobble up the pot but held back seeing that the food is still in the process of being cooked, but Sawawa offered some soup which Riza accepted, and thanked her as the soup is enough to satisfy her, at least for now until the food is properly ready.

"Here you go, Riza-san…"

"Wow…!"

"Help yourself."

"Thanks!"

"Mmm…the soup tastes good!"

"Glad you liked it…"

"At least it would satisfy my tummy till the food is ready!"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

About 30 minutes later, Reiri was the next to show up, as the time now is 7:30, and as she passed by the kitchen, she went to the refrigerator and grabbed a pack of tomato juice and began sipping it, where she asks Sawawa what is for breakfast, which the ditzy maid said that she is cooking vegetable soup, which Reiri sighed a bit as she knows that there is little meat there though she opted not to complain knowing that Hime is not into eating meat which explains the princess' slim and attractive figure.

Riza sighed a bit seeing that the breakfast would have little meat yet she is fine with it as Sawawa said that she will cook meat later at lunch, which Riza became upbeat, but Reiri began teasing Riza for being a carnivore and suggested that she become a herbivore, which Riza took offense, saying that she needed meat to maintain her strength.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"You know I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I needed meat! It gives me strength!"

"Really…?"

"Of course!"

"Oh dear…"

Reiri then teased Riza for nit preferring vegetables and said that instead of being a werewolf, she should become a centaur as horses eat hay and grass, so that Riza would eat vegetables instead of meat, and this made Riza pissed off and the two females began to verbally pick on one another, forgetting that Sawawa is there and both Riza and Reiri began hurling insults to one another.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sawawa smiled seeing that things have gotten so lively, and continued to cook, but things have gotten a bit loud as the two females are getting restless as their insults are getting a little extreme, as both got up and are ready to get physical, where Sawawa tried to urge them to simmer down and enjoy the breakfast, and while Riza was willing to take Sawawa's advise, Reiri urged Sawawa to cover the food claiming that FLEAS might jump out from Riza's hair and land on the pot, and thus caused Riza to get pissed and pinched both her cheeks.

Reiri retaliated and pinched Riza's cheeks as well, trying to pull each other apart while hurling insults at one another, trying to get the upper hand as Sawawa sighed seeing that the two are acting so childish again like it became a daily routine for them as the two started to get louder and louder by the succeeding minutes.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

By then Hime came down and mentally sighed as she get to hear the senseless bickering of her two subordinates. As she attempts to use her authority to have them pipe down, Hiro came as he emerged from the bathroom after taking a shower, and is only in a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw the two females physically bickering and tried to pry them apart, which had little success as he urged the two to stop, which they seemed to ignore his request.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"Riza-san…Reiri-san…please stop!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"Please…Hime is there…she might punish you two!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"Come on, you two…calm down!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

In the midst of the struggle, Hiro was unintentionally shoved, and he landed in front of Hime, and both fell to the floor, where Hiro lay on top of Hime, yet neither of them are hurt, and Hiro blushed at being on top of her, and the two females saw this and realized what they just did, and as Riza apologized, Reiri commented that this is one ROMANTIC MOMENT for the two, which Riza chided for that, and Reiri insulted Riza again and once more the two began to bicker non-stop.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sawawa then urged the two females to stop bickering and instead help Hiro and Hime to get up, and the two sighed and helped Hiro up, where Riza blushed seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on His towel around his waist, while Reiri saw Hime's skirt lifted and her panties exposed, and there Reiri teased Hime and Hiro, jokingly suggesting to the two to go a LOVE HOTEL so they can make out in private, which caused Hiro to blush deeply.

Riza then reprimanded Reiri for the comment, but Reiri rebutted saying that she has no boyfriend hence she is JEALOUS, and this pissed Riza, and pinched her cheeks and Reiri retaliated and this caused another physical bickering between the two girls, much to Hime's irritation.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hime became irritated and smacked the two girls on the head, causing them to crouch while clutching their head in pain, and they saw Hime glaring at them and told them to behave or else face DIRE consequences, and the two girls went silent and stared at the floor in shame, and Hime told them to stop the bickering or else she may consider throwing them out of the mansion, and the two girls apologized and promised to behave.

"Sorry…"

"Oh, I apologize, Hime-sama…"

"I won't do it again…"

"Me too…"

"I swear, as a member of the werewolf race…"

"…"

"Reiri…swear that you won't piss Hime again!"

"I just did…"

After that, Hime told Hiro to get dressed as they are leaving for Kyoto so as to attend the convention which he asks what they would do there, and she told him she wanted to check out some items being sold there as it featured the items that have gothic themes and some selling books which might pique her interests.

"…and that is that, Hiro."

"Um…"

"Hurry up. I am in a hurry."

"Okay."

"…"

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No. No go and dress up."

"O-okay…"

Hiro nodded and heads for his room, but paused upon seeing his arousal trying to stick out from the towel and ran towards the stairs in a panic, and Hime sighed as things are getting quite uptight here yet she opted to let it slide as she is about to leave in a few minutes and all she has to do is wait for Hiro to come down.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter as things went for a comedic turn, but this sets the stage for the next sensual adventure…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Hime and Hiro go for a trip, and Hiro gets in a bit of trouble…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...


	3. Princess Sensual Ride

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Hime and Hiro are about to get to another sensual situation…read on to see where this would lead to…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ **Purinsesu kan'nō-tekina Norimono**_

About a few minutes later Hiro came down and is somewhat in a hurry as Hime is waiting for him, and as the 14-year old boy came down from the second floor, Hime noted that he is wearing a casual sleeveless shirt, a cycling shorts and sandals with straps, and while Sawawa asks her younger brother why he went for that kind of attire, Hime said it is fine, and asks Hiro if he is ready, which he nervously said that he is ready, and apologized for making her wait.

"Hiro..."

"Yes...?"

"Are you prepared...?"

"Yes...sorry for making you wait..."

"Fine."

"Um..."

"Let's go."

"..."

After that, Hime and Hiro left the mansion, and Sawawa prepared another breakfast dish, which Riza gobbled up, and Reiri criticized Riza for eating like an untrained dog which Riza took offense, and once again Hime's two subordinates began bickering again, only this time, with Hime not around, there is no one to stop them from hurling insults at one another.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sawawa smiled seeing that things have gotten so lively, amd continued to cook, but things have gotten a bit loud as the two females are getting restless as their insults are getting a little extreme, as both got up and are ready to get physical, where Sawawa tried to urge them to simmer down and enjoy the breakfast, and while Riza was willing to take Sawawa's advise, Reiri urged Sawawa to cover the food claiming that FLEAS might jump out from Riza'shair and land on the pot, and thus caused Riza to get pissed and pinched both her cheeks.

Reiri retaliated and pinched Riza's cheeks as well, trying to pull each other apart while hurling insults at one another, trying to get the upper hand as Sawawa sighed seeing that the two are acting so childish again like it became a daily routine for them as the two started to get louder and louder by the succeeding minutes.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

By then Flandre came and fired a fire extinguisher at the two, causing Riza and Reiri to cough and stopped their antics, and when the mist cleared, Flandre showed the two a letter written by Hime, saying that she instructed Flandre to use any means to keep Riza and Reiri in line should they start bickering in any physical way, and the two subordinates sighed as they decided to restrain themselves so as not to feel Hime's wrath through Flandre.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the Sasanaki Railway Station where Hime and Hiro arrived, and the princess was quite annoyed seeing that the place is full of people and did not anticipate that many passengers have flocked here and now she faces the prospect of standing for an hour as going to Kyoto would take about over an hour.

She then directed Hiro to buy the tickets which he nodded, but with so many people, he had to line up and it took him almost 10 minutes before buying the tickets, and he came back and told her he has the tickets, and she sighed in annoyance, and he apologized, which she tells him to forget about it and they should get on board the train.

"H-Hime…"

"Took you long enough…"

"Sorry…the queue was long…and the process was slow…"

"…"

"I really am sorry…"

"Never mind it."

"Really…?"

"Let's board the train."

After that, the princess and her blood warrior boarded the bullet train where they noted that it was quite full of passengers, thus getting seats is now out of the question.

Moments later, Hime and Hiro are inside the bullet train and are at the corner as lots of passengers are getting on the train, which the two teens are forced to head to the corner of the coach as there were no vacant seats and that they are standing. Soon the coach of the train is full and the train began to depart, and Hiro was blushing a bit as he is facing Hime, in which she is leaning against the train wall, staring in a stoic manner at him.

Hiro wondered what is waiting for him there as the trip to Kyoto would take over an hour before arriving, and Hime noted that Hiro appeared anxious whixh she mentally sighed and decided to keep him preoccupied by talking to him and asks him if he is worried about anything which he denied, saying that this is his first time going on a trip and he does not know what to expect, and there she stared at him and told him to look forward to their trip as this is something that would not come often.

"...so better appreciate it. You're always travelling around Sasanaki. Since you are a native in this country, you know places that I myself do not, so you will act as my guide."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you have any complaints?"

"No...not really..."

"Then be grateful...at least you have a companion travelling with you."

"I guess you have a point."

"Good."

"..."

Seeing her act nonchalantly, and the way she is dressed, it was quite enough to momentarily ease the worry off from Hiro, and he decided to take her word for it and relax for a while, in which the two teens decided to stay silent while the trip is ongoing, and about 30 minutes later, the shinkansen stopped by the next station to unload passengers, but then new passengers came, and soon the coach that Hiro and Hime are in became quite full, and she was forced to lean against the corner of the train wall while Hiro was forced to move in front of her, and he blushed as he is getting near her, and apologized if he is getting too close to her which she assured that it is okay.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. I do not mind."

"If I had known about this I would have prepared myself in advance so that we could come earlier..."

"Do not worry about it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Um..."

"..."

A minute later the shinkansen began to move and the driver announced that the next stop would be at Shizuoka, and the trip will take 30 minutes. Hiro sighed as he would have to wait for 30 minutes before reaching their destination, and Hime mentally sighed and told Hiro that he should enjoy the trip since he is accompanying a royal princress like her. Hiro sighed again in embarrassment and apologized, which Hime stared expressionlessly at him.

About five minutes later, the driver saw the signal light changed from green to red, and he stepped on the brakes which caused the train to take a stop, and the passengers were forced to move forward, and Hiro was also forced to move forward, but used his hands to press against the wall so as not to CRUSH Hime, as the impact made her lean against the wall.

However, her right hand accidentally pressed his crotch, and she blinked her eyes as she realized that Hiro wasn't wearing a brief, feeling his penis and saw him blushing in shame, and she whispered to him in a rather annoyed tone and asks him about it, which she got confirmation from him about his predicament, and yet she mentally smirked as she got an idea on how to pass up the time, and felt that this would be very EXCITING, as her playful, yet naughty nature stealthily came in to light.

"Sorry, Hime...I was in a hurry...and the underwear at the mansion were not dried yet...so..."

"Oh, don't worry."

"I was on a hurry that I forgot to..."

"Its fine. What's done is done."

"Um..."

"Relax...don't worry."

"Really...?"

"Uh-huh."

As the passengers behind him began to move forward, and the younger boy is forced to move towards Hime, and this in turn caused her hand to press his crotch, and instinctively caressed it, and soon his penis began to harden within her palm, and throbbed, and Hiro became worried that he got aroused in the wrong place and at the wrong time. Moreover, his short cycling shorts was made of soft fabric, hence it did little to cover his erection and formed a straight tent, and he blushed furiously in shame, in which he apologized to Hime yet she said it is okay saying things like this happens...for a young human, even if he is a blood warrior.

"Never mind it, Hiro."

"Really...I..."

"Relax. No need to worry."

"But...at a place like this..."

"Just stay still..."

"Ah..."

"Just relax and enjoy..."

"Ah..."

Despite hearing the assuring words, her hand encircling his erection through his cycling shorts sent signals within his lower body, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, as her hand rubbed his erection up and down, and Hiro was slowly being seduced and the arousing sensation started to get stronger. By then the train began to move and the passengers behind him moved away, and Hiro was given room to move, and as he slightly stepped away from Hime, she looked down and saw that the crotch area of his cycling shorts has a STRAIGHT TENT, and he blushed deeply at this, but then the train stopped again due to the driver seeing another signal light, and the passegers were compelled to move forward, causing Hime to move forward as well, and out on a whim, Hime spread her legs a bit in which Hiro was forced to move forward towards her, and their crotches met, in which his erection throbbed harder, as this was the first time he felt a girl's crotch pressing against his, arousing him further, and Hime herself felt quite excited at this, and mentally smirked at bit as she never felt that this was exciting, as it would at least help rid of her boredom while their trip is ongoing.

"…"

"..."

"Hiro...?"

"Sorry..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"Relax..."

"I'm...trying..."

Hiro blushed deeper and tries to move away, and while he was partially able to, the passengers behind him stood still and move, forcing the 14-year old boy to move forward, and his crotch pressed against Hime's, causing his hard penis to throb harder, arousing him further, and when the train began to move, it was Hime who moved forward and her crotch pressed his, feeling the boy's erection getting stronger and she started to get aroused as well, and yet she maintained eye contact with Hiro, and he was staring at her as well, unsure what to say, yet she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back.

"..."

"..."

"Hiro..."

"..."

"You like it...?"

"H-Hime..."

"..."

"..."

The train kept cruising while Hime continued to tease and arouse Hiro, as she stealthily grasped his erection through his short cycling shorts, feeling the boy's organ throbbing harder and harder, in which he gritted his teeth as the sensations get stronger and stronger, and because of the limited space he has, he could not move much, as well as not wanting the other passengersto know what is happening, and when he found a bit of room, he moved back a bit and there Hime slipped her hand inside his cycling shorts and grasped his erection and rubbed it up and down, feeling it throbbed harder and harder, and he nearly moaned aloud yet he managed to stay discreet and whispered to her that they might see what she is doing yet she smirked and whispered back.

"H-Hime..."

"..."

"W-wait...someone might...s-see us like...this..."

"Do not worry..."

"Aahh..."

"Think of it as a way to kill time..."

"Ahh...we...can't...let them...aaahh..."

"..."

Hime continued her slow ministrations until she took her hand out, and Hime was slightly relieved, yet his lower body craved for more, and when the passengers behind him began to move, he was forced to move forward towards Hime, and she smirked as she stood still, and when he moved closer, the tip of the bulge of his short cycling shorts pressed her panty-covered crotch, and this aroused the two teens and Hiro was on the verge of losing control as his hips began to move back and forth, pressing and rubbing his crotch against hers, and yet she stood still holding his hips as she can feel his penis throbbing hard, and yet he is quite far from reaching orgasm because of their slow action, and there she gently cupped his cheek and asks him to stay still, which he was forced to comply, not wanting to cause a scene.

They remain like this for 20 minutes yet Hiro's penis remained hard, and by then the shinkansen finally arrived at Kyoto, which the driver announced, and when the train stopped the door slid open and the passengers began to depart and Hiro moved back and he blushed as he is still aroused and is worried at going out in the open with an erection but Hime sighed as she took his hand and both went out, and you can see that the people at Kyoto Railway Station did not notice anything unusual as they were minding their own business.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hime showed a rather naughty side of her…and in a train of all places…Hiro was quite lucky…to say the least…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The train arc conclude in the next chapter…expect more moments between Hime and Hiro…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	4. Princess Sensual Restroom Ride

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, as Hime and Hiro continue to get to another sensual situation…read on to see where this would lead to…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4:**_ _ **Purinsesu**_ ** _kan'nō-tekina Toire no Norimono_**

At Hime's mansion, Sawawa is washing the dishes after breakfast is served, and she is a humming happily as the day went on as usual, and of course, she liked the sound of music as Riza and Reiri are at their usual gig, shouting and insulting against each other, after Reiri teased Riza for "skipping" her morning bath after complaining that she smelled like sweat after doing a workout, insinuating that she might attract fleas.

This irked Riza and thus commences the word war between the two females.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Sawawa smiled seeing that things have gotten so lively, and continued to wash the dishes, but things have gotten a bit loud as the two females are getting restless as their insults are getting a little extreme, as both got up and are ready to get physical, where Sawawa tried to urge them to simmer down and enjoy the morning while Hime and Hiro are away, and while Riza was willing to take Sawawa's advise, Reiri urged Sawawa to cover the hair claiming that FLEAS might jump out from Riza's hair and land on Sawawa's hair, and thus caused Riza to get pissed and pinched both her cheeks.

Reiri retaliated and pinched Riza's cheeks as well, trying to pull each other apart while hurling insults at one another, trying to get the upper hand as Sawawa sighed seeing that the two are acting so childish again like it became a daily routine for them as the two started to get louder and louder by the succeeding minutes.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

By then Flandre came and fired a fire hose at the two, causing Riza and Reiri to cough, while getting wet and stopped their antics, and when the hose stopped firing water, Flandre showed the two a letter written by Hime, saying that she instructed Flandre to use any means to keep Riza and Reiri in line should they start bickering in any physical way, and the two subordinates sighed as they decided to restrain themselves so as not to feel Hime's wrath through Flandre.

-x-

The scene shifts at the train station, where you can see the passengers getting off the shinkansen, and Hiro was having problems as the hem of his sleeveless shirt was quite short to cover the STRAIGHT TENT on his cycling shorts, had to face the wall to keep it hidden from prying eyes, and Hime stared in a neutral manner, yet she smirked a bit seeing his embarrassed look yet it made him look cuter, and deciding to have a bit of fun so as to kill off the boredom, she approached him and placed her hands on his shoulder, using her charms to calm him down, which slightly worked as she told him to relax.

"Hiro..."

"Y-yes...?"

"Calm down...relax..."

"..."

"Good...like that..."

"Um...I..."

"Don't worry..."

"..."

Hiro blushed at seeing her pretty face and she smirked as she locked him in a gentle embrace and told him that things are going to be okay and he should not worry about anything else, and he just nodded, feeling her words calming him down to a degree, but then as their embrace continued, Hiro blushed as his erection is pressing her crotch, arousing him again, in which Hime smirked a bit and gently kissed him, and as her lips moved, Hiro followed suit by instinct, and the kiss intensified, and soon his hips began to move on its own, pressing the bulge of his cycling shorts against her crotch, arousing the two teens, but then she stopped as she looked around, and there she took his hand and told him to follow her.

"Hiro..."

"Huh?"

"Come on..."

"Eh? What...?"

"Follow me."

"Where are we...?"

"Trust me on this..."

"..."

Hiro wondered what she has in mind, but he willingly followed her as he did not want to get caught by a guard, and the two teens walked by until passing by three restrooms, one for men, the second for females, and the third for the disabled. Hime smirked as she led him inside the restroom for the disabled and locked the door after making sure no one saw them come in.

Once inside she told Hiro to take off his shoes, which baffled him but did as asked, and then she kissed him passionately as she push down his cycling shorts and freed his erection, which was throbbing hard and already aroused, and she slowly caressed it, her fingers brushed the HEAD up to its underside, feeling it throb harder and harder, which Hiro moaned through the kiss as he is already OVERHEATED, and in his state of arousal, he lifted the hem of her gothic dress, exposing her panties and he began rubbing his penis against her panty-covered crotch.

Both moaned through the kiss, Hiro was so aroused that he did not know what he is doing, following his body's instinct and absorbing the arousing sensations.

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

Both moaned through the kiss as she felt her WOMANHOOD getting aroused while fHiro pushed down the part of her knee-high boots, and she began feeling her thighs being caressed by his fingers, and there she stopped the kiss while slowly pushing him back, and Hiro slowly snapped back to reality and felt that he violated her and apologized in shame but she smirked as she took out a coin and went to a machine and dropped the coin before twisting the lever, and there she grabbed a disposable brief and opened it, which is made of light cotton and went to Hiro, rubbing his throbbing penis before draping the disposable brief over it, turning it into a makeshift condom.

Hiro was baffled at her actions until she took off her kne-high boots, her arm-length gloves and then her gothic dress, leaving her only in her panties, which was colored pink, and seeing her breast for the first time, it was sexy to look at, and the sight of them, along with her sexy figure, made Hiro more aroused and he embraced her, in which their crotches met and pressed, arousing him further as he could feel her soft and smooth skin.

"..."

"Ahh…"

"Like that, Hiro...?"

"Ahh..."

"Just this once, I will let you have your way…only as a reward for helping me defeat Severin…"

"Ahh…"

"Go on...press my crotch with your crotch..."

"Ahh..."

As Hiro pressed the bulge of his crotch against hers, he stopped for a bit and was starting to hesitate as he is worried that someone might come in, but she told that things will be fine and began to kiss him passionately, while wrapping her leg around his, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, and the younger boy is again OVERHEATED as the arousal gets stronger and stronger, and the 14-year old boy's hands began to move involuntarily and caressed her smooth thighs, relishing at the feeling he felt, and Hime slowly pushed him to the floor and lay on top of him.

As the passionate kiss ensued, Hime began to move her hips and her crotch is rubbing Hiro's erection, feeling it throb harder and harder, which she did this for nearly four minutes, and Hiro was slowly but steadily succumbing to the pleasure as he raised his hips to meet her thrusts, and taking advantage, Hime grabbed the younger boy and they rolled over, in which he is now on top, and she continued to kiss him, and then spreads her legs, which allowed Hiro to have space.

As her hand began to knead his buttocks, Hiro's body began to move on its own, moving his hips back and fro, and the underside of his hard penis began to rub her panty-covered crotch, making it look like they are having intercourse, and Hime can feel the boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, as well as feeling him moan through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

Although naked, his erection covered in a disposable brief rubbing Hime's panty-covered crotch further arouses Hiro, and Hime's hand moved then briefly made him stop then she wrapped her hand around the boy's erection and rubbed it up and down, and this made Hiro feel more good and moaned in pleasure, his penis getting stronger and stronger sexually, and as thus went on for three more minutes, his body craved for more and he took her hand off and kissed her passionately and resumed moving his hips, rubbing his hard penis against her crotch, moaning through the kiss as the pleasure intensifies.

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

As their action went on for several minutes, Hiro's body gradually reaches its limit, and by then his body showed signs, such as his breathing getting ragged, his body trembling a bit, and his erection hardening non-stop, and Hime can guess that he is ALMOST THERE, and she rolled over as Hiro is laying on the floor, and took off the disposable brief and began rubbing the younger boy's penis, feeling it throbbing harder and harder, and her fingers brushed the HEAD, which he moaned as his hips began thrust upward a bit hard, and then he felt a powerful force forming above his balls and is slowly reaching towards the HEAD of his penis.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"..."

"H-Hime...ahh..."

"Yes...?"

"Ahh...something...is...ahh...coming...out...ahh..."

"Hmm...you're almost there..."

"Ahh...ahh..."

"Go on…let it out..."

Hime seductively told Hiro to GO ALONG WITH THE FLOW as she rubbed his penis non-stop, which went on for four minutes and he gritted his teeth as his erection pulsed and shoots out his SEED, which ejected from the HEAD, showing that the younger boy achieved orgasm, and this one is stronger than the first one, and he was overwhelmed by the strong sensation, moaning softly but long, thrusting his hips upward to meet her hand strokes as she continued to rub his penis.

You can see that Hiro's penis shooting out 10 shots of his SEED, shooting upward and landed on his belly, lasting about 30 seconds before it was emptied, but Hime continued to rub him while she gently caressed his cheek, as she can still feel the younger boy's penis throbbing, but a minute later it began to soften and she slowly cease her action as she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and as Hiro regained his senses, he was a bit overwhelmed, as he get to experience this the second time, and he is slowly getting a bit drawn to her.

Hime then gave him a passionate kiss and asks if he is feeling better now, which he nodded.

"So...feeling okay now...?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Better than last time...?"

"Um..."

"Well...at least your problem is solved."

"…"

"Get dressed."

"O-okay…"

Both got dressed and Hime removed her panties, which was stained, and placed it on the trash basket as she puts on a new one, and then both sneaked out of the restroom seeing that no one is around, and left the station to carry out their business.

Hime spent the whole day shopping while Hiro carried the shopping, and by mid-afternoon Hime and Hiro arrived back at Sasanaki, and things appeared to be peaceful as Riza and Reiri were unnaturally behaving themselves, yet Reiri mentally smirked as she sensed that something HAPPENED between Hime and Hiro during the day.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hime showed more of her naughty side, and had a heck of a day at the station. Hiro also enjoyed it despite hesitating for a while.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Hime and Hiro gets locked inside a certain area of the mansion, and that is where they get…well…if you guessed it…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	5. Tryst In Town

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a bit of action as this chapter goes OUT OF TOWN and encounter a SUPERNATURAL opponent, but if course there will be some Hiro x Hime moments...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 5: Machi no torisutā**_

The scene shifts at the streets of Sasanaki where it was already past 21:00, and both Hiro and Hime got separated from Flandre and they unknowingly entered an abandoned town where there were no traces of any residents here, which made her stay on her guard, and there she told Hiro to stay alert as she sensed that they are about to get in to a fight.

"Hiro."

"Huh?"

"Be on your guard."

"Why?"

"We are about to get in to a battle."

"But how...? The place looked abandoned..."

"We are not alone."

"?"

By then, a tall, bulky man wearing a paperbag mask showed up, wielding a sickle and is ready to strike, and Hime evaded the swing as Hiro barely avoided getting hit, and as Hime looked around to find a weapon she could use, Hiro was panicking a bit but somewhat kept the attacker from getting close to the princess, and as he grappled with the attacker, Hime found a an ax and went towards the attacker, where they traded blows until the attacker kicked her back, and as she is pinned against a water tank, the attacker prepares to deliver the blow but Hiro grabbed her and the attacker hits the tank, causing a huge amount of water to splash out and the current pushes the attacker away, and Hiro uses the chance to carry her on his back and ran off to the east portion of the abandoned town.

-x-

About 15 minutes later, the scene shifts inside one of the abandoned houses where Hime and Hiro took refuge, and as she is wondering what happened here, Hiro took off his clothes until he is only in his brief, as his clothes were drenched, and puts them in a heater to dry his clothes. He glanced at Hime, who just took off her arm-length gloves and knee-high boots, and puts them in the heater as well, and there he sensed that she is deep in thought as he felt that they may have walked into a trap, and recalling what he just did when he chose to ran off with Hime instead of facing the attacker, he apologized to her which she said it is okay, saying that he did the right thing.

"Hime...sorry...I chose to run off instead of facing that guy..."

"It is fine. We need to regroup and plan our move."

"..."

"For now, we wait until the time is right."

"Okay."

"And do not go out. Or you would get attacked."

"Um...okay."

"Good."

As Hiro nodded innocently, he blushed when Hime lifted the hem of her gothic dressed and squeezed it to have water drip down from her dress, but then Hiro and Hime saw silhouettes of the residents here, and when one appeared behind Hiro, the younger boy shrieked and accidentally fell on top of Hime, and both stared at each other and while she stared blankly at him, Hiro blushed as he is drawn to her beauty, but then you can see that Hime's dress was up to her waist, exposing her panties and their crotches are pressing each other, but Hiro was too mesmerized at seeing her beauty, failing to notice that his organ was hardening and pressing her crotch, and while Hime was not pleased with it, she waited, and sees that he was too innocent to notice it.

By then Hiro snapped out of it and realized his predicament and apologized, fearing that she would berate him, yet she responded in a calm tone and said that she sees it as an accident and tells him to get up.

"S-sorry..."

"It's fine."

"Um..."

"You are PRESSING me."

"..."

"Please get off."

"..."

"I mean it."

As Hiro tries to get up, another silhouette of a resident appeared and passed by him before dissipating, and the 14-year old boy was spooked that he fell on her again, and this time the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief pressed her crotch, and despite her wearing panties, it partially penetrated her, causing her to gasp in pleasure by accident, her hips jerked and soon arousal was slowly dictating their bodies, as Hiro moaned softly as his organ throbbed while pressing her crotch, while Hime asks him if he is doing this on purpose.

"Hiro..."

"Ahh..."

"Are you doing this on purpose...?"

"N-no...I swear..."

"Then get off me..."

"T-trying..."

"I mean it."

"..."

Hiro shyly and innocently denies this, but his body would not respond to his motor functions as it seemed to obey a different function as his hips moved downward, his covered crotch pressing Hime's , and when he managed to get his bearings back, he partially moved his hips upward, and when the princess tries to get up, their crotches met again, and Hiro became more aroused, feeling his penis throbbing harder, but then they saw the man with the paper bag mask passing by, and instinctively, Hiro pushed Hime on the floor, covering her body with his so that the attacker would not notice them.

As the masked attacker look around to find the intruders, Hiro was slowly getting more aroused, as his covered crotch is pressing Hime's, and she, in turn, was also feeling aroused, yet she remained calm as they remained like this for almost three minutes before the masked attacker left to find his targets elsewhere, and there Hiro's heart was beating faster, his desire getting stronger, and Hime stared in a stoic manner, yet she realized that they should at least wait here until Flandre shows up.

She then stared at Hiro and asks him what is he going to do, feeling his crotch throbbing against hers, and he stared at her and is about to mutter an apology, but seeing her face near his, he blushed as her beauty slowly endear her, and with the desire to protect her, as well as the OTHER desire dictating his thoughts, he slowly, and innocently, kissed her on the lips.

Hime stared in surprise at what her servant just did, but she did not react as the kiss she received was pure, innocent, no malice. By then her lips moved and both kissed as passion slowly enveloped their minds for a while, her arm encircled his shoulders as Hiro kept kissing her, and then his hips rise, then pushed his bulging crotch to press hers, and her hips reacted as she spread her legs and lets his crotch press and rubbed hers.

Both moaned softly through the kiss as pleasure slowly sent signals all over their bodies, pleasure began to dictate their bodies as Hime seemed to let Hiro have his way.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

As the kiss became more passionate, his hand began to cares her thigh and her hand began to caress his naked back before traveling downward and went inside his brief, touching his bare buttock, sending arousing signals within his body, causing his erection to throb harder and presses it against her covered crotch, which she moaned in response. Hiro began to kiss her on the neck and she seemed to let him, as his lips began to brush her smooth skin, gently kissing her neckline up to her chest, and this made her feel good.

As he resume kissing her on the lips, their unplanned make out intensified as her hand went in front of his crotch, and pressed the STRAIGHT TENT on his loose brief, feeling his organ throb, and he moaned through the kiss as his body trembled from the pleasure. As Hime began to PLAY with his crotch, Hiro became more aroused, and unknowingly pushed down his brief to expose his SHAVED erection, and Hime slowly grasped it and explored it with her fingers, feeling its smooth skin while at the same time feeling it harden.

Hiro blushed as he never thought it would feel THIS good, and moaned through the kiss, and pressed his erection against her covered crotch, and she felt his naked organ trying to penetrate her, and this aroused her as well, as you can see a wet spot on the crotch area of her panties as both moaned while kissing passionately.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the highway where you can see Riza traveling on her motorcycle as she got a tip from her fellow werewolf warrior, Keziah Bold, that tonight was the BEWITCHING NIGHT, where a certain city of the past would appear once a year under the full moon, and as she is looking for that place, Reiri showed up while levitating, and teasingly provided Riza with some information about the place, which is revealed to be the rumored Akasabi Village.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Of course."

"And how do we know if you can be trusted?"

"That is up to you. I am telling you what I know."

"Hmph."

"..."

"Fine, lead the way."

"Okay...follow me."

While Riza was unwilling to take Reiri's word at first, she gave in as she is worried about Hiro and Hime, and the two females departed with Reiri leading the way, and said that she expects a REWARD for helping a werewolf warrior, which Riza grudgingly accepted.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the village, which was covered in fog, and the scene zoomed further inside as you can see that Hiro and Hime are still in the same position, only this time he is naked, and the scene zoomed closer where you can see that his brief is draped over his erection, forming a makeshift condom and he is thrusting his hips, his hard penis pressing and rubbing her crotch, while at the same time kissing passionately, and Hiro was now at loss as his body is now dictating his action as he slowly lifted her gothic dress and her upper body was exposed, where he slowly lapped her nipples which hardened further, earning a soft gasp from her lips.

As Hiro resumed kissing her, her hand moved and began to caress her servant's penis, feeling it hardening further, and as she removed the brief and began to wrap her hand around it and rubbed it back and forth, he moaned through the kiss, arousing him further. In his state of arousal, he slowly untie the string of her panties on one side and then the other, and slowly exposed her WOMANHOOD, where his fingers slowly explored her.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

Hime almost moaned aloud through the kiss, her hips pushed upward as Hiro's fingers explored her WOMANHOOD further, moving inside and rubbed its sides, arousing her to a degree, and at the same time her hand increased the rubbing on Hiro's penis, feeling it throb and hardening further, which increased the pleasure within their bodies, and as Hime stopped her actions to caress his back, Hiro was enveloped in arousal, and slowly placed her panties on the side as he slowly entered her.

Hime stared wide-eyed as she felt the HEAD of Hiro's penis pressing her, but before she could react, his penis entered her, and fortunately, her hymen was already broken a year ago due to a past battle which an assassin kicked her on the crotch, resulting in her hymen being broken. As Hiro's penis entered her, all she can feel now is a strong wave of pleasure and arousal. Her body stiffened as her WOMANHOOD is being rubbed by her servant's organ, and there he moved his hips in a slow, but passionate way, slowly pushing back before pushing in.

Both broke the kiss to catch their breath, and as Hime demands to Hiro why he did that so suddenly, he was too aroused to reply, and instead he pushed his erection deeper inside her before pulling back and pushing in. The scene zoomed inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of Hiro's penis moving back and forth, rubbing her WALLS and is trying to go deeper inside, pushing its way in before moving back and then pushed again forward. You can see Hiro's penis throb and throb, trying to go further forward.

Hime gritted her teeth as the pleasure was strong, and her body accepted it in which she and Hiro moaned softly so that their attacker won't be alerted, as his body is on top of hers, her legs curled over his, and you can see his balls moving as his penis went in and out of her WOMANHOOD.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

However, as 90 seconds passed, their bodies are now showing signs of reaching their limit. Their breathing became ragged, their heart beating faster, and moaning non-stop, and the scene zoomed back inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, and inside, you can see her vaginal walls contracting, squeezing Hiro's penis, and the HEAD is pushing its way forward, rubbing the walls and trying to go further inside, then you can see Hiro's penis began to move back and forth in rather fast pace, and about 30 seconds later, you can see that Hime reached orgasm as her FEMININE FLUIDS gushed and covered her servant's penis, and yet his organ kept on moving back and forth and trying to get deeper inside.

By then you can see the HEAD rubbing the walls, and its shaft throbbing harder and harder, and about 20 seconds later, you can see the HEAD firing its SEED, shooting out in every four-second interval, in which it was whitish and a bit thick, traveling within the inner walls and moving forward, and it shows that Hiro releases himself inside her and fired about eight shots, but after emptying himself, Hiro's penis kept on moving back and forth, as if he is trying to eject more, which three weak shots fired and traveled further inside, and soon his organ stopped moving yet it remained inside her WOMANHOOD.

The scene shifts to the two as they both panted and gasping for air after the intense session they had, and after a minute, both stared at each other, and slowly realized what they just did, and as Hiro felt guilty, Hime sighed yet smirked a bit as she tells him that he GOT WHAT HE WANTED, yet Hiro apologized saying that he did not know what he is doing, but she said that she is willing to let it slide as he treated her with passion.

"...so I will not mind it."

"R-really, Hime...?"

"Just do not tell the others about this."

"O-okay..."

"Then it's settled. Let's get dressed and leave this place."

"..."

"Be prepared, Hiro"

"Okay..."

Hime and Hiro got up and put their clothes on as they left the hiding place, where minutes later the tall, bulky man with the paperbag mask shows up, and Hiro provided the distraction which enabled Hime to grab a pitchfork and stabbed the man on his head, which killed him before dissipating, and the town suddenly disappeared, where Flandre and Riza stood there and found the two.

Riza then told Hime about the town, and Hime nodded as she told her that she figured it out, and there the gang decided to hitch a ride so as to head back to the mansion, and Riza had no idea what Hime and Hiro did earlier when they made love.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it is based on the anime episode "Princess Sacrifice", though I altered the scene a bit, such as Hime not getting sprained. Quite a bold chapter as Hiro and Hime made love despite the area they are in, and thankfully neither Flandre or Riza suspected anything.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Hiro and Hime gets trapped in one of tje rooms inside the mansion, and that is where things get...HEATED...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	6. Princess Comfort

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see another Hiro x Hime moment, and this time it will be romantic in tone and see if she would reciprocate his feelings…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6: Purinsesu Konfōto**_

The scene shifts at the mansion within Sasanaki City, where the time now is 18:00, and Hime is seen standing at the balcony where her eyes gaze at the farthest distance, and despite having a stoic appearance, her eyes tell a different story. Deep inside it showed a rather painful past where the events played back about three years ago where Hime is facing a numerous horde of zombies, and she is willing to face them, but her retainers urged her to escape while they hold them off.

Of course she was unwilling at first as she cared about them and argued that she cannot afford to lose her loyal retainers but they told her that she must live in order for her to win the throne so that once she becomes ruler she can use her would-be position to dissolve the ruling where siblings kill each other for the next tournament for the throne.

"Hime...please go!"

"We need you alive!"

"You're our only hope!"

"You must win the throne!"

"And when you become ruler...you can dissolve that ruling!"

"Hurry Hime!"

"Leave us!"

"Please go!"

Hime was still unwilling and intended to protect them but then they saw the zombies closing in, and the retainers begged Hime to flee and live so that she can find new retainers and bring down the ones who are breaking the rules, which she was mentally distraught at losing her loyal retainers, as one by one, they leave the scene to hold off the zombies.

Hime gritted her teeth in dismay seeing that she has no other choice, and she sadly fled her old mansion as the remaining retainers faced the incoming horde of zombies. The scene shows that Hime safely escaped the onslaught but she looked back where her old mansion was consumed by flames and she clenched her fists as she vowed to avenge her fallen retainers and make the perpetrator pay for this outrage.

Back at the present, Hime continued to stare at the skies as the sky is cloudy and it was a half moon, yet it did little to help ease her torment and painful memories. Hiro passed by and noted the look on her face, and approached her asking if she is okay.

"Hime...?"

"..."

"Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

Although she said she is fine, Hiro can tell that she is upset over something, and while he felt that it is none of his business, he decided to ask her to see if he could. Although a bit annoyed, Hime felt that she has nothing to lose, or gain, so she told Hiro about how she lost her retainers three years ago and how she came to hate one of her older siblings, as he cheated by using zombies, which are against he rules in the battle for the throne.

Hiro could not help but feel sympathy for her, as he realized that Hime actually care for her servants and subordinates despite her stoic nature, and he can tell that the memories if that past still haunt her up to this day, and it appeared that she still has not moved on from that incident.

Hiro decided to help her ease her torment, and gently hugged her from behind, surprising her, and he told her that what he is doing right now is how Sawawa did to him whenever he is feeling down and it helped cheer him up.

"Hiro..."

"Um...whenever I am feeling down...my elder sister would hug me and told me to forget whatever that his hurting you in the past...telling me that the past is the past...and focus on today..."

"..."

"And as much as I hate to admit...what nee-chan did helped me a lot...and I recovered..."

"..."

"So, Hime...if an old memory is haunting you...let it go..."

"..."

"Um...just focus on what you have right now..."

Hime was quite surprised at what Hiro is doing, and this brought her back memories where she and Sylvia were close several years ago, in which she used to hug Hime whenever she isnemotionally down, until when she is 13, Sylvia showed her true colors and Hime steadily developed a hatred for her, but unlike Sylvia, Hiro's embrace was gentle and warm, and she felt his AURA filling her with SERENE feeling, and slowly she felt a bit of peace as her sadness slowly ebbed away.

Hiro sensed her silence and asks if he offended her, and is willing to let go, but Hime told him to keep holding him, and he asks her if she is sure, and she confirmed it, saying that his actions are helping her in a good way, as it began to cheer her up a bit.

"Um...are you sure...?"

"Yes."

"So...you want me to keep holding...?"

"Yes."

"Um...okay..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Seeing that it is working, Hiro continued to embrace her and remained still, as Hime closed her eyes as the warm embrace slowly drain away the negative emotions that are hounding her. They remain like this for about 15 minutes, and she told her servant that she is okay now, and Hiro slowly releases his hold, and she stood up and turn around, staring at him in a stoic manner, as she passed by him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave her thanks.

Hiro blinked his eyes in surprise at what she just told him.

"Hiro..."

"..."

"Thank you."

"Eh...?"

"I'm okay now."

"R-really...?"

"Yes."

"..."

Hime left as Hiro stared at her, yet he is glad that he was able to help her in a little way, and he decided to head to his room to get some rest.

-x-

Several days later, the scene shifts at the monster realm, where Hime and Severin engaged in a duel, where Severin had the upper hand as he uses psychological warfare to throe Hime off-guard, which worked as Hime is on the losing end, and the witnesses who are supporting her watched with worry seeing that Hime is about to be defeated.

But then, a miracle happened, as someone shouted Hime's name so loud which caught everyone's attention.

"Hime! Hime! Hime! Hime! Hime!"

Hime looked down seeing that Hiro is shouting her name and he has a look of worry and concern, and that act somehow filled her body with an unexpected effect, as her focus and usual demeanor suddenly returned and she stood up and grabbed her sword, and her eyes now have the KILLER LOOK, ad glared menacingly at Severin with pure intensity yet with grace and aura. Her composure has fully returned and now she has nothing to lose.

And now it is Severin who is at the losing end, as his arrogance and conceit have been extinguished and is now filled with fear and panic, and became terrified as Hime slowly went forward and swings his sword aimlessly as he loses all focus as she went near him while evading his reckless sword slashes which he is visibly scared and the tide has shifted to her favor as she is now the one who is taunting her opponent and it became evident that he is going to lose the duel.

"What's the matter? Where has your usual breath gone to?"

"…"

"Are you scared now…?"

"S-stay away…!"

"I am ready to die…Sherwood is also prepared to die…even Emile and Gilliam are prepared to die as well…"

"N-no…!"

"You…on the other hand…you are a coward…and a cheater…and that is why you are afraid to die…"

"Get away from me, you bitch!"

Sherwood, Keziah, Riza and Reiri were relieved and filled with excitement as they saw Hime bouncing back from dilemma and now she is in control of the duel, but tension arose as Severin is revealed to have a cybernetic hand that turned into a gun, which was apparently against the rules of the duel, and somehow he was able to connect the shot and narrowly grazed Hime's right forearm, and Riza asks Sherwood why the mediator has not called for a pause seeing that Severin has violated the rules of the duel seeing that he is visibly cheating.

Sherwood then glanced at the upper portion of the hill, and to her dismay, the mediator is nowhere to be seen, and noticed that there is no one attempting to halt the duel and the match was continuing as if there was nothing going on.

"Huh? Where's the mediator?"

"What?"

"The mediator is not there!"

"Seriously? And why hasn't anyone tried to stop the duel? Why is the duel continuing? Severin is cheating and everyone saw it!"

"I can't find the mediator!"

"Damn it!"

"Riza…can you find his scent?"

"I'm trying…!"

As Riza and Sherwood frantically looked around to find the mediator, the scene shifts back to Hime and Severin, and despite being shot, Hime was in complete control of the match, and uses her sword to disable her brother's cybernetic hand, and disarmed him as well, and there she taunted him for his cowardice and cheating, and gave him a farewell speech which made him desperate to survive, as he does not wish to die like this.

"Looks like you are out of tricks, Severin…"

"S-spare me…!"

"You are not worthy of the throne…you know I have no interest…yet you cheated…"

"P-please…don't kill me…!"

"You killed my retainers…used zombies…even at the human realm…then framed me…and now you are asking for mercy?"

"Forgive me, Lillianne!"

"Do not address me by my real name…and I am not your sister."

"No!"

Hime stabbed Severin on his chest, piercing his lungs and heart, which were fatal, and he would die within minutes, and as he fell towards his gynoid, he commanded Franz to save him, but the gynoid just stare at him while his eyes blinked, and seconds later, the gynoid exploded, and the explosion was so great that Severin's body was severed into several pieces, and burned and charred beyond recognition, and Hime was declared the winner, and as her supporters cheered, Reiri noticed that the mediator just appeared right after Severin died.

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts at Sasanaki, where Hime and Sherwood's faction went to the parfait shop to fetch Sawawa, while Hiro went to a nearby alley to fetch Hime, and there he slowly fell for her and attempted to kiss her, only to be slapped by Hime as she heard the others heading their way, and as Hiro fell down the stairs, the others told him to get up, while Reiri teased Hiro for being too slow, and he was too dazed to respond to her teasing.

"Hiro…you're too slow…"

"…"

"Had you made your move a bit fast, she may have accepted your kiss…"

"…"

"Oh well…better luck next time…"

"…"

"Come on…we're heading back."

"…"

After that, the gang left and head back to the mansion.

Several hours later, dinner was served and everyone had a good meal, and it was almost bed time, and both Riza and Reiri left after it was a full moon and they have LUNAR activities to attend, and the scene shifts at Hiro's room where he is only in his shorts, as he had just took a shower and he wondered if he did something to tick Hime off after she slapped him when he tried to kiss her. He slowly regretted his actions and planned to apologize to her tomorrow.

By then Hime entered his room, which he braced himself as he believed that she came here to reprimand her, but then she locked the door and approached him, and after a minute of silence, she told him that the gang was approaching them and hence she slapped him so that they would not make a big deal if they were to see THAT.

Hiro slowly understood why she did that, and Hime glanced at him and said just this once he can have a REWARD, and he sensed that this could be his chance to kiss her as he developed feelings for her, and asks if it is okay, which she nodded in a stoic manner.

"Um...so..."

"..."

"C-can I...?"

"Just this once."

"..."

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

"O-okay..."

"..."

Hiro took a deep breath and slowly as she sat beside him on his bed and he carefully lean forward and gently placed his lips on hers. Hime remained still as his lips touched hers, s much as she hate to admit, his kiss was gentle...innocent. After that, he moved back and await her reaction. She stared at him and smirked, telling him that it wasn't so bad given their first kiss.

Hiro blinked his eyes realizing that he was the first to kiss Hime.

"Uh...so then..."

"..."

"I'm...the first to...kiss you...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"What?"

"Can I...kiss you for real...?"

"...fine..."

Taking a deep breath, Hiro went towards Hime and gave another kiss, and this time hid lips moved which prompted her to follow suit, and their lips moved to match its ,movements, and soon it slowly turn passionate as the kiss was quite a romantic one, and as the kiss deepened, her tongue slowly invaded his, which soon clashed against one another, and as desire began to manifest, Hiro slowly removed her arm gloves and knee-high boots and both went to his bed where they both knelt on the cushion, kissing again.

As the passionate kiss intensifies, Hiro slowly removed his shorts and is only clad in his loose brief, where a STRAIGHT TENT is slowly forming. While kissing, Hiro took the lead as his tongue invaded hers and her hands caressed his naked back. The 14-year old boy made his next step as he slowly lifted the skirt of her gothic dress until her panties are exposed, and he gently lay her on his bed, where he slowly lay on top of her.

As Hiro kissed her again, his legs gently spread her legs and there his hardened crotch began to press hers, slowly arousing her yet she did nothing as her body appeared to enjoy it. He began to kiss her neck which arouses her, and her hand moved south and went inside his brief and made contact his penis, feeling her servant's organ throbbing and can hear him moan softly, which she stare at him as his eyes stared at hers before they resume kissing.

As they kissed, Hiro began to press and rub the bulge of his crotch against hers, trying to penetrate her, causing her hips to buck and meet his thrusts, and as the two began rubbing their crotches against one another, both moaned through the kiss as their actions aroused their bodies which soon made them crave for more, as Hiro gradually kept pressing his crotch against hers to the point where his erection wanted to penetrate her.

Hime moaned through the kiss as her servant's actions causes her body to crave for more pleasure, but as the action kept going, Hiro slowly untie the strings of her panties and expose her WOMANHOOD, and inserted a finger and began probing her, causing her hips to jerk and thrust upward, and his finger further probed her, causing her to moan through the kiss as the action sends her into a sensual frenzy.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

For her part, she pushed down his brief until he is fully naked and you can see Hiro's SHAVED penis freed from restraint, and is at FULL STRENGTH, and her hand covered it and began to rub it back and forth, causing the younger boy to moan through the kiss, pleasure filling his body, and the two are starting to feel more arousal at the actions they are doing.

By then Hiro removed his finger and slowly inserted his hard penis inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, and because her hymen was long broken due to a previous battle, all she can feel now is intense arousal, and her body shuddered in pleasure as Hiro's penis began to rub her INSIDES, and the two began to moan in unison.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

As Hiro began to move his hips up and down, his erection went in and out of her WOMANHOOD, did a deep, but gentle, shove which the HEAD of his penis began to go deeper inside her and this aroused the two and they moaned through the kiss as pleasure surged their bodies.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

Hiro then uses the opportunity to remove her dress and the two are now naked and he proceeded to make love to her even more, pushing his penis deeper inside her, but then Flandre came in, using its finger to pick on the door lock and told Hime that Riza and Reiri are back, and they might hear the love-making noise they Hiro and Hime continue.

Hime slowly nodded and tells Hiro that they need to stop. While deep inside he felt HANGING, he nevertheless did as told, and she dresses up and told Flandre to keep Riza and Reiri busy. As the gynoid left, Hime tells Hiro to be patient and once things are quiet, she will keep her promise in giving him a reward.

Hiro slowly nodded as Hime left, and he sighed as he is still aroused and yet he had no choice but to put on his clothes, yet he is quite happy that he get to kiss Hime and did not mind having their session abruptly stopped.

Outside the mansion, an unseen entity is lurking nearby and its eyes glowed as it is planning something diabolical against the gang.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this took place at the end of episode 24 of the anime, though it deviated a bit, but also set the events for the next chapter as an assassin is lurking outside the mansion.

While Hiro is a bit disappointed at being interrupted by Flandre, he is given a promise by Hime that his reward will be COMPLETED once Reiri and Riza are either asleep or left the mansion for the rest of the night..

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

An assassin makes his move and traps the gang in an unescapable trap. Will Hiro save the day and get his reward?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	7. Princess Dream Trap

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see another Hiro x Hime moment, and this time it will be romantic in tone and see if she would reciprocate his feelings…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7: Purinsesudorīmutorappu_**

The scene shifts at the mansion within Sasanaki City, where the time now is 19:30, and Hime is seen standing at the balcony where her eyes gaze at the farthest distance, and despite having a stoic appearance, her eyes tell her that something unexpected may happen and decided to inform her allies to brace themselves for any sudden attack.

As she went downstairs, she noticed that Hiro is looking pale, and realized that his FLAME OF LIFE is about to expire, and decided to recharge him, but then she noticed that nothing came out from her finger and wondered what has happened, as she never loses the ability to revive the dead once, and Hime asks Hiro if he could hang on, which he nodded.

"Hiro."

"Yes…?"

"Can you hang on?"

"I think so…"

"Good. Come with me."

"Huh?"

"We need to regroup with Riza and Reiri."

"O-okay…"

Hime then escorted Hiro downstairs and went to the living room, where Riza is sitting on the couch, and there Hime asks if she noticed something, and Riza said she did not sense anything, and the princess became a bit uneasy and thought of something and came up with an idea, and she tells Riza to transform her arms into its wolf form.

Riza was baffled at Hime's request, but when told to do it, Riza did as asked, and to her surprise, her arms remained normal and could not change to its wolf form, and even after concentrating hard, nothing happened.

"What the…?!"

"…"

"What's going on?"

"Riza-san…"

"Hiro…did you…?"

"Yes…your arms are still normal…"

"How…when…?"

"…"

Hiro became worried at the situation they are in, just as Reiri came in after hearing Riza screaming cuss words, and there Hime tells Reiri to turn into bats, and to her surprise, Reiri could not do it. When told to try levitating, Reiri tried and failed.

Riza became uneasy and asks Hime what is going on here, in which the princess explained that they must be trapped inside a dimensional world or something in which they cannot physically do anything special, such as using her FLAME OF LIFE, Riza could not transform her arms and Reiri could not do things a vampire should be doing, such as levitating.

Of course, Riza is bewildered and said there must be a trick here, yet Hime said that given their situation, this is the only explanation to their current predicament. Even Hiro is in danger as he is going to expire soon.

"…and that is what I believe that we are in a situation."

"No way!"

"That is how it is."

"We got to do something!"

"Calm down, Riza."

"But…"

"We need to calmly assess the situation and find a way out of…"

"Huh?"

By then, a few intruders appeared and began to assault Hime, who turn out to be the man with the paper bag mask, and Hiro grappled with him as Riza and Reiri were baffled as they never encountered him before, and there Hime confirmed their situation saying that the man with the paper bag mask attacked her and Hiro before, but since he never met Riza or Reiri, it would mean that the intruder is messing with their heads, and unless they find a way out, they will be trapped in thus dimension until their physical bodies die.

Then another intruder shows up, which is the cat girl, and immediately assaults Riza but is restrained, as the cat girl never encountered Riza, and there the situation turn into a melee and Hiro was shoved out of the door, and moments later Hime flashed before returning, and the scene shifts outside the mansion where the intruder is shown, using an ability to put his targets to sleep and trap them in the dream world where they will die while asleep.

But then Hime shows up and the intruder is surprised at this as he knows that Hime is still asleep along with her servants.

"Good evening."

"How?"

"So it was you who is behind this…"

"Impossible! How can you…? I saw you are still…"

"Good night…forever."

"No!"

"Yes."

"AAAAIIEEE!"

But Hime just stared at him in a stoic manner and slashes him with the rapier and kept on stabbing him until he dies, and then went inside the mansion to see Sherwood attending to Riza and Reiri, who just woke up.

There it is revealed that while Hime and the others are under the intruders' spell, Flandre noticed it and tried to wake them up, but to no avail, and secretly spotting the intruder, Flandre sneaked out and uses a cellphone to call Sherwood and tells her the situation.

Several minutes later, Sherwood arrived and sneaked inside the mansion and found her sister, and seeing Hiro close to expiring, she uses her FLAME OF LIFE to recharge him and that woke him up, and upon learning of this, Hiro thought of Hime and thus allowed Hime to wake up and tricked the intruder into thinking that she is still under the spell, and the rest is history.

This caused Sherwood to get into a jealous tirade and grudgingly demanded to Hiro to return the FLAME OF LIFE to her, much to Hiro's bafflement.

"HIRO!"

"Wh-what…?"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Eh?"

"GIVE BACK THE FLAME OF LIFE I GAVE YOU!"

"Ehhh? How can I do that?"

"I DON'T CARE! GIVE IT BACK! RYU-RYU…CAN-CAN…CHOU-CHOU!"

"GGGYYAAAHHH!"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at Hiro's room where he just took a shower and is only in his shorts as Riza and Reiri left to do some night activities, and he wondered what Hime thought after she revealed that Hiro's thoughts of her was the reason why she broke free from the spell, and felt awkward to talk to her about it, and wondered if this is a good thing or not.

" _I wonder…is this a good thing or a bad thing…?_ "

By then Hime entered his room, still in her gothic dress but minus her gloves and boots, and Hiro braced himself as he believed that she came here to reprimand her, but then she locked the door and approached him, and after a minute of silence, she told him that Riza, Reiri and Sherwood left, and now she is here to give him a REWARD.

Hiro blinked his eyes as he wondered what she mean, and Hime glanced at him and said just this once he can have a REWARD, and he sensed that this could be his chance to kiss her properly after being interrupted, and asks if it is okay, which she nodded in a stoic manner.

"Um...so..."

"..."

"C-can I...?"

"Just this once."

"..."

"Hurry up before I change my mind."

"O-okay..."

"..."

Hiro took a deep breath and slowly as she sat beside him on his bed and he carefully lean forward and gently placed his lips on hers. Hime remained still as his lips touched hers, as much as she hate to admit, his kiss was gentle...innocent. After that, he moved back and await her reaction. She stared at him and smirked, telling him that his kiss is quite proper and pasable.

Hiro blinked his eyes realizing that he was able to properly able to kiss Hime.

"Uh...so then..."

"..."

"I was…able to…properly kiss you...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"What?"

"Can I...kiss you again…for real...?"

"...fine..."

Taking a deep breath, Hiro went towards Hime and gave another kiss, and this time his lips moved which prompted her to follow suit, and their lips moved to match its ,movements, and soon it slowly turn passionate as the kiss was quite a romantic one, and as the kiss deepened, her tongue slowly invaded his, which soon clashed against one another, and as desire began to manifest, Hiro slowly held Hime and went to his bed where they both knelt on the cushion, kissing again.

As the passionate kiss intensifies, Hiro slowly removed his shorts and is only clad in his loose brief, where a STRAIGHT TENT is slowly forming. While kissing, Hiro took the lead as his tongue invaded hers and her hands caressed his naked back. The 14-year old boy made his next step as he slowly lifted the skirt of her gothic dress until her panties are exposed, and he gently lay her on his bed, where he slowly lay on top of her.

As Hiro kissed her again, his legs gently spread her legs and there his hardened crotch began to press hers, slowly arousing her yet she did nothing as her body appeared to enjoy it. He began to kiss her neck which arouses her, and her hand moved south and went inside his brief and made contact his penis, feeling her servant's organ throbbing and can hear him moan softly, which she stare at him as his eyes stared at hers before they resume kissing.

As they kissed, Hiro began to press and rub the bulge of his crotch against hers, trying to penetrate her, causing her hips to buck and meet his thrusts, and as the two began rubbing their crotches against one another, both moaned through the kiss as their actions aroused their bodies which soon made them crave for more, as Hiro gradually kept pressing his crotch against hers to the point where his erection wanted to penetrate her.

Hime moaned through the kiss as her servant's actions causes her body to crave for more pleasure, but as the action kept going, Hiro slowly untie the strings of her panties and expose her WOMANHOOD, and inserted a finger and began probing her, causing her hips to jerk and thrust upward, and his finger further probed her, causing her to moan through the kiss as the action sends her into a sensual frenzy.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

For her part, she pushed down his brief until he is fully naked and you can see Hiro's SHAVED penis freed from restraint, and is at FULL STRENGTH, and her hand covered it and began to rub it back and forth, causing the younger boy to moan through the kiss, pleasure filling his body, and the two are starting to feel more arousal at the actions they are doing.

Hime then placed her finger on the HEAD of Hiro's penis where her FLAME OF LIFE enveloped his organ, slowly increasing the intensity of his arousal, and Hiro moaned through the kiss as Hime resumed rubbing her teen servant's erection as Hiro further explored her WOMANHOOD with his finger, and this arouses the two further and they moaned again through the kiss.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

By then Hiro removed his finger and slowly inserted his hard penis inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, and because her hymen was long broken due to a previous battle, all she can feel now is intense arousal, and her body shuddered in pleasure as Hiro's penis began to rub her INSIDES, and the two began to moan in unison.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

As Hiro began to move his hips up and down, his erection went in and out of her WOMANHOOD, did a deep, but gentle, shove which the HEAD of his penis began to go deeper inside her and this aroused the two and they moaned through the kiss as pleasure surged their bodies.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

Hiro then uses the opportunity to remove her dress and the two are now naked and he proceeded to make love to her even more, pushing his penis deeper inside her, trying to penetrate deeper inside her, and the scene shifts inside her WOMANHOOD where the HEAD of Hiro's erection moving back and forth, and then tried to move forward trying to reach the OTHER END, then pulled back before pushing forward, giving her a sense of a powerful jolt of arousal.

Hime gritted her teeth as her body is on sensual fire as the pleasure was very strong, and Hiro was equally aroused as he tries to shove his entire LENGTH inside her which caused his penis to throb harder and harder, and this went on for 11 minutes before she reached her first orgasm, as her body went into sensual spasm as her vaginal walls clenched Hiro's penis, her nipples hardened and she gave a soft but long moan.

As the princess lay still, Hiro continued to push and pull his penis inside her WOMANHOOD, his body still on fire and the pleasure continued to accumulate, and Hime gently stroke his cheek as he kissed her cheeks and lips, and this went on for another 11 minutes, where Hime reached her second orgasm, and by this time the FLAME OF LIFE within Hiro's penis dissipated, and now the accumulated arousal is slowly reaching critical level, as the scene zoomed inside his penis where the WHITE SUBSTANCE is being accumulated in a rather large volume and is beginning to travel though Hiro's entire LENGTH, and as his penis increased the speed of its rubbing, the substance began to move towards the HEAD, and soon shoots out, in which Hiro's LENGTH throbbed non-stop as the SUBSTANCE exits, traveling within the INNER WALLS of Hime's WOMANHOOD, which consists of 12 shots.

Hiro panted as he experienced his first and strong orgasm and could not bring himself to stop, as he kept on pushing his penis deeper inside her, and Hime just embraced him as she could feel his SEED traveling inside her.

After several seconds, Hiro was spent and yet remained on top of her, panting, yet he was gentle not to make her feel uncomfortable. Hime glanced at Hiro and requested that he keep this a secret which he nodded, and there she tells him that he has received his reward.

Hiro slowly gets up and helps Hime, and she glanced at him before giving him a kiss on the lips and said that for now the battle continues and said she would not mind dating him as long as they keep it a secret, and the 14-year old boy slowly nodded in understanding, and as Hime stood up, Hiro gently embraced her which she reciprocated and both remained like this for a minute before they both dressed up and she returned to her room while Hiro blushed as he realized that he just made love to a princess.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as this took place at the end of episode 24 and during episode 26 of the anime, though it deviated a bit, but also ends in a good note.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

A new arc is on the way…in which the gang goes to a bach, and Hime is persuaded to wear a bikini…will she gives in or not? And how will Hiro deal with should he see Hime wearing one?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	8. Princess Summer Preparations

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here a new story arc commences you will get to see another Hiro x Hime moment, and this time it will take place during summer, and this is another chance for Hiro to get closer to Hime...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8: Hime no natsu no junbi_**

The scene shifts at the mansion within Sasanaki City, where the time now is 7:30, and Hime is seen standing at the balcony where her eyes gaze at the farthest distance, and despite having a stoic appearance, her eyes tell her that something unexpected may happen and even though she had defeated Severin, she still felt that something is MISSING, and decided to go down to the ground floor to unwind so that she can get her mind off things that happened in the past few days.

When Hime arrived downstairs, she is greeted with the usual ceremony that happened every morning, and she sighed that thus went on everyday, and wondered why she had to put up with such an antic and decided to proceed and see if she could put a stop to this repetitive nonsense as it is always becoming a daily routine that needs to be stopped.

Flandre greeted Hime and asks if the Gynoid would volunteer in making the two shut up, but Hime said there is no need as she will do it herself.

"Fuga…"

"No need, Flandre."

"Fuga…"

"I will do this myself."

"Fuga…"

"I'll be fine."

"Fuga…"

"…"

The scene shifts at the living room, and as usual, you can see who are the culprits, who turn out to be Riza Wildman and Reiri Kamura, and the two are "communicating" the usual way, and they seem to forget that they are supposed to not let Hime get stressed from their antics, but their argument overcame their common sense and they began trading verbal blows without yielding to one another and their voices are getting louder by the minute.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hime was sighing as the two females are at it again, and she is tempted to intervene and keep them in line, but had to restrain herself as she doesn't want to get stressed up like last time, and she is wondering what it would be like once the gang leave the mansion and go to a trip just to unwind after the debacle at the Monster Kingdom, and as she is sipping her tea, Sawawa approaches her and got into a conversation with Hime and there she is told to try something out to help her get over the current stress, which piqued Hime's curiosity.

"Helo, Mistress Lilianne..."

"Sawawa..."

"You know..."

"Hmm...?"

"I have an idea on how to help you get your mind off from stress..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...and it's like this..."

"...seriously...?"

Hime was a bit taken aback when Sawawa suggests that she try the bathing and bikini suits that she won in a lottery yesterday, and that an old friend of hers gave her a ticket where she can go on a summer getaway at a villa in Kyoto, and seeing that there is nothing else to do, and with Riza and Reiri bickering non-stop, she decided to take up Sawawa's offer and went with her just to kill some time and to avoid getting worked up over the two female warriors who are near screaming their guts out.

 **-x-**

Later, at Sawawa's room, Sawawa brought out some one-piece swimsuits and Hime glanced at them, seeing that they appear to be simple swimming attires and not as scandalous as she thought, and there Sawawa told her that this would help her get some stress off as this is a good way to kill off some time, and as much as she hate to admit, Sawawa can be a good talker in spite of her ditziness, and started to take her word for it.

"Ta-da...!"

"..."

"What do you say?"

"Hmm...they looked...ordinary...at least they're not as scandalous as I thought..."

"Of course...why don't you try one...?"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh..."

"..."

Hime decided to try it out and one by one she puts on some of the one-piece swimming suits and she started to notice her inner beauty and sexiness and yet she was rather unimpressed seeing that some of the suits' colors doesn't match her liking, and continued to try out the other swimsuits, in which she didn't seem to like it and kindly told Sawawa that the swimsuits didn't match her though Sawawa seemed to be fine with it and assured that it is okay for her not to find it top her liking.

"So...what do you think?"

"They are nice...but..."

"Huh?"

"They're not to my liking..."

"Really, mistress...?"

"Yes...I'm sorry if I disappoint you..."

"No problem…try the next ones…I'm sure it will make you enjoy..."

"?"

By then Sawawa brought out several two-piece bikinis and encouraged her to try it on, and surprisingly, Hime's cheeks reddened a bit as she held one of the bikini's which was a blond-colored, and she sighed as she decided to try it on just to kill some time and began to remove her knee-high boots, her arm-length gloves, and her gothic dress, in which she is only clad in her panties and slowly removed it as well, and a now-naked Hime began to put on the bikini and then glanced at the mirror, and while it looked like a good match, the color of the bikini didn't seemed to suit her, and asks Sawawa if there are other colors to choose from.

"Hmm..."

"Well, how is it, mistress...?"

"This color doesn't suit me..."

"Really...?"

"Are there any other colors to choose from?"

"Yes...there are..."

"May I try them?"

"Of course! Here..."

Sawawa then gave Hime a blue-colored bikini and there the princess tries it on, and she glances at the mirror, and while she seemed to like it, she wasn't quite impressed by it and asks her for other colors to try on, in which Sawawa obliges, seeing that the princess is enjoying herself and her stress-induced aura was slowly gone and took out a bagful of bikini's and Hime sweat-dropped in seeing that Sawawa has bought a lot of them, yet she decided to go on and try it anyway as it would help her kill off some time, and it helped as she can no longer hear Riza and Reiri's bickering and that helped her a lot.

 **-x-**

Elsewhere, Hiro woke up and came out from his room, as he was roused from his sleep after Riza and Reiri's voices were getting louder, and as he went to the living room, he saw the two female warriors are in their usual routine, "communicating" with each other, and as he tries to pacify the two, the two females ignored him and they intensified their bickering much to Hiro's dismay as they seemed to forget that they are freeloading in Hime's mansion and is worried that Hime might come down and shout at the two girls.

"What did you say, fang-face?"

"You need a dog shampoo…your fleas are jumping over my hair…it's making me itchy…"

"Why you…take that back!"

"I won't…"

"YOU WILL!"

"I won't…"

"YOU WILL!"

"Here…look at this…"

Reiri brought out what appeared to be a wooden duplicate of a fire hydrant and the half-werewolf warrior got "suckered" as she push down her pants and is about to pee like a dog when she stopped…realizing that she got "jinxed"…which caused her to "flip" and started to strangle her hair, which Reiri followed suit and resulted in a "hair vs. hair" fight between the two females.

"WHY YOU BLOOD-SUCKING WHORE!"

"OUCH! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU BULLDOG!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU GO BALD!"

"I'LL SEE THAT THE DOG CATCHER WILL TAKE YOU TO THE POUND!"

"I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE DENTIST!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO INFECT ME WITH RABIES!"

"AT LEAST YOU WON'T PUT MALARIA ON ME!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Sighing, Hiro leaves the two girls alone and went to the bathroom to take a shower, and hoped that this would help him cool off as the summer heat is intensifying to a degree, and while showering, he recalled about yesterday which Sawawa showed him that a friend of hers gave her a ticket where she will be given a three-day stay at a villa in Kyoto which is near the beach, and he wondered what's in store for them once they go to Kyoto to take a three-day vacation there using the ticket that Sawawa received.

" _I wonder what we are going to do there once we arrive at Kyoto..._ "

After taking a bath, he left the bathroom and is clad only in his towel, and as he is walking at the 2nd floor hallway, he decided to pass by Sawawa's room and asks her what is for breakfast, and as he opened the door, he finds out that it wasn't locked, and then accidentally peeked into her room, where he is surprised to see Hime trying on a bikini and saw her wearing one, which was black. As Hime turn around, she saw Hiro staring at her in awe, overwhelmed by her attractiveness and she smirked, seeing that it produced some good results and spoke to him about how she looked.

"Ah, Hiro...you're awake..."

"..."

"Like what you see...?"

"Y-yes..."

"What do you think...?"

"You...look attractive..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

Hiro blushed in awe as he get to see Hime wearing a bikini, and finds her very sexy despite her slim figure, and as Sawawa realized that she left the cooking at the kitchen, she ran off and tells Hime to try out the other bikini, leaving the two alone, and the younger boy felt awkward at seeing such a beauty standing before her, feeling attraction towards her.

Hime glanced at Hiro, seeing the innocence in the younger boy, and she wondered what she would do with him if they are alone, recalling the time when he tried to kiss her in an alley, only to slap him away when the others showed up. Seeing that they are alone at the moment, she thought of something to kill off some time as the bickering of Riza and Reiri are getting louder by the minute

.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Hiro is now alone with Hime as she is trying on the bikinis as Sawawa leaves to check on the cooking.

Would Hiro get the chance to get a kiss from the princess?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Summer arc continues as the gang are preparing to go the the beach...which would be Hime's first time to go there...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	9. Princess Bikini

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where a battle is taking place, but expect another Hiro x Hime moment, and this time it will be romantic in tone and see if she would reciprocate his feelings…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 9:** **Purinsesubikini**_

The scene shifts at the hallway where you can see that Riza and Reiri continue to bicker while Hiro is taking a shower, and he sighed as he can hear the two females VERBALLY CHASHING, and seconds later the intensity of their argument is getting stronger which the 14-year old Blood Warrior sighed again as he can hear the shouting getting louder and louder which he can guess that Riza is getting pissed as Reiri kept on the tempo, wherein neither the two females are letting up and increases the intensity of their insults.

"WHY YOU BLOOD-SUCKING WHORE!"

"OUCH! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU BULLDOG!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU GO BALD!"

"I'LL SEE THAT THE DOG CATCHER WILL TAKE YOU TO THE POUND!"

"I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE DENTIST!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO INFECT ME WITH RABIES!"

"AT LEAST YOU WON'T PUT MALARIA ON ME!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Hiro wondered what he should do, whether to break up their argument or not, but decided to leave the two alone and finish his showering. After taking a bath, he left the bathroom and is clad only in his towel, and as he is walking at the 2nd floor hallway, he decided to pass by Sawawa's room and asks her what is for breakfast, and as he opened the door, he finds out that it wasn't locked, and then accidentally peeked into her room, where he is surprised to see Hime trying on a bikini and saw her wearing one, which was black. As Hime turn around, she saw Hiro staring at her in awe, overwhelmed by her attractiveness and she smirked, seeing that it produced some good results and spoke to him about how she looked.

"Ah, Hiro...you're awake..."

"..."

"Like what you see...?"

"Y-yes..."

"What do you think...?"

"You...look attractive..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

Hiro blushed in awe as he get to see Hime wearing a bikini, and finds her very sexy despite her slim figure, and as Sawawa realized that she left the cooking at the kitchen, she ran off and tells Hime to try out the other bikini, leaving the two alone, and the younger boy felt awkward at seeing such a beauty standing before her, feeling attraction towards her.

Hime glanced at Hiro, seeing the innocence in the younger boy, and she wondered what she would do with him if they are alone, recalling the time when he tried to kiss her in an alley, only to slap him away when the others showed up. Seeing that they are alone at the moment, she thought of something to kill off some time as the bickering of Riza and Reiri are getting louder by the minute.

As Hime glanced at Hiro, the 14-year old boy kept on staring at her in an admiring way, but is soon snapped ouy of his trance as he can hear Riza and Reiri increasing the volume of their bickering, and the scene shows that Riza and Reiri are pulling at each other's hair, as their argument is getting more and more physical by the minute.

"WHY YOU BLOOD-SUCKING WHORE!"

"OUCH! LET GO OF MY HAIR, YOU BULLDOG!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU GO BALD!"

"I'LL SEE THAT THE DOG CATCHER WILL TAKE YOU TO THE POUND!"

"I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE DENTIST!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO INFECT ME WITH RABIES!"

"AT LEAST YOU WON'T PUT MALARIA ON ME!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Fortunately, Flandre showed up and pinched the two females by their thigh, and this caused the two females to shriek in pain, with Reiri unable to change into bats and disperse, and the two screamed in pain as Flandre increases the pressure on the two females.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre then played a recording where it shows that Hime instructed the Gynoid to use any means to keep Riza and Reiri in line should the two females make a loud verbal ruckus, and the two females stared in surprise at hearing this, and both reluctantly promised to behave themselves as Flandre increases the pressure of pinching their thighs.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

-x-

Back inside Sawa's room, Hime told Hiro to bring her the bag full of bikinis in assorted colors, and he blushed as seeing the different colors and asks her if she is going to try them all out, which she nodded in a stoic manner, and he nevertheless handed them to her and he turn around as she began to remove the ones she is wearing to try out the other bikini.

By then Hime is finished as she stared at the mirror where she is wearing a silver-colored two-piece bikini, and Hiro blushed further as seeing how beautiful and sexy she looked, and she can see her servant staring at him in admiration, and noted that there is no malice in his eyes, as she asks him if he liked what he is seeing, so as to see what his reaction is like.

Hiro blushed further as he was a bit shy in admitting his feelings, but he nevertheless said that she looked beautiful and suggested that she should try swimming at the beach for once so as to allow her to take a break after the countless battles she went through.

"Is that your suggestion?"

"Um… "

"That I should go swim at the beach…?"

"Y-yes…"

"…"

"Seriously…you would look great…if not beautiful…after all…you deserve a break after all the countless battles you went through…"

"Hmm…"

"Um.."

Hime raised an eyebrow at hearing what her servant said, and leaned against the wall as she thought about what Hiro said. She slowly figured that he and Sawawa have a point as she never once had any kind of relaxation ever since the battle royal for the throne started, and after defeating Severin recently, she decided to take her servants' advice and have a bit of fun just this once.

Hiro then saw Hime slanting against the wall , just like last time after returning from the Monster Kingdom, and the sight of her caused him to get attracted and slowly approached her, as he is now facing her and Hime felt a sense of deja vu, and unlike last time, she did not slap him and instead waited to see if he intend to kiss her, as deep inside, she developed an affection towards Hiro.

Hiro was blushing as he is inches away from her lips, but to play safe, he slowly kissed her cheek in a gentle manner, and she just stare at him which he wondered if she is fine with it. Hime then stare at him in a calm manner and unintentionally raised an eyebrow, and thinking that she is fine with it, he slowly kissed her on the lips in a gentle manner, and took his time, relishing at the feeling before backing away, and Hime stared at him and said that he is lucky that he gets to kiss her and took her first kiss, which surprised him.

"Eh…?"

"What?"

"Am I…the first to kiss you..?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Hmm…I expect that you'd be acting giddy at kissing a princess…"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

Hiro blushed upon learning that he is the first to kiss her, and he asks her if she is upset, which she said she is not, and she asks if he is satisfied with it, and the blushing boy was hesitant to reply, as his feelings for her grew and wanted to kiss her again, in which she mentally guessed and raised an eyebrow, which Hiro misunderstood it and thinks she wants another kiss, and he slowly placed his lips onto hers, slowly moving, and the kiss was tender and full of innocence.

Hime was mentally taken aback at the second sudden kiss, but given the way he kissed her, as there was no force and no malice, she slowly reciprocate the gesture and moved her lips to meet his, and slowly the kiss turned passionate, in which both moaned through their lips as he slowly lean towards her as Hime remained slated against the wall.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the kitchen as Sawawa is cooking some food and she is humming, enjoying the PEACEFUL moment despite the loud ruckus Reiri and Riza are causing, as the two females are at it again, forgetting the threat that Hime made through Flandre, and the two are once again trading insults due to Reiri teasing Riza of having RABIES claiming that Riza is scared of water and insinuated that she is scared of swimming.

Of course Riza did not take the teasing so well and began to verbally retaliate which Reiri took pleasure in indulging to the verbal battle.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Flandre is not around, and Sawawa came with some snack and refreshments and told the two to have some snacks which broke the bickering, and Riza quickly went to Sawawa and began eating the snacks, which she finds it delicious and began to compliment her for being the best cook.

"Yum-yum!"

"Like it, Riza-san?"

"Yup!"

"Eat up."

"Your cooking is the best, Sawawa!"

"Glad you liked it."

"I could eat forever!"

"Hee-hee…"

By then Reiri noticed that neither Hiro or Hime are around, and Sawawa said that Hime is inside her room trying out the different bikinis and Hiro is talking a shower, and said Hime will come out soon once she tries out the bikini, which Riza sighed as she noted that Hime is getting more reclusive while Reiri wondered what Hiro's reaction would be like should he see Hime wearing a bikini, unaware that the two are currently making out inside Sawawa's room.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the summer arc is underway, and things are pretty peaceful here until Hiro took the courage to kiss Hime and went uninterrupted.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The gang are heading for the beach within Sasanaki, and this is where things get a bit…HOT. Will their summer getaway be interrupted by monster attacks? Or will any of Hime;s siblings show up and ruin the mood?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	10. Princess Tryst

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where a VERBAL battle is taking place between Riza and Reiri, but expect another Hiro x Hime moment, and this time it will be romantic yet would lead to an unexpected situation…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10: Purinsesutorasuto_**

As the scene shifts at the kitchen, it was business as usual for you can see Sawawa cooking some food and she is humming, enjoying the PEACEFUL moment despite the loud ruckus Reiri and Riza are causing, as the two females are at it again, forgetting the threat that Hime made through Flandre, and the two are once again trading insults due to Reiri teasing Riza of having RABIES claiming that Riza is scared of water and insinuated that she is scared of swimming.

Of course Riza did not take the teasing so well and began to verbally retaliate which Reiri took pleasure in indulging to the verbal battle.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Flandre is not around, and Sawawa came with some snack and refreshments and told the two to have some snacks which broke the bickering, and Riza quickly went to Sawawa and began eating the snacks, which she finds it delicious and began to compliment her for being the best cook.

"Yum-yum!"

"Like it, Riza-san?"

"Yup!"

"Eat up."

"Your cooking is the best, Sawawa!"

"Glad you liked it."

"I could eat forever!"

"Hee-hee…"

By then Reiri noticed that neither Hiro or Hime are around, and Sawawa said that Hime is inside her room trying out the different bikinis and Hiro is talking a shower, and said Hime will come out soon once she tries out the bikini, which Riza sighed as she noted that Hime is getting more reclusive while Reiri wondered what Hiro's reaction would be like should he see Hime wearing a bikini, unaware that the two are currently making out inside Sawawa's room.

-x-

Back at Sawawa's room, the scene shows that Hime is slanted against the wall, with Hiro leaning in front of her as he continued to kiss her in a gentle, yet passionate way, and the action somehow put her at ease as there is no malice on his part and he is being honest with himself, and his left hand touching the wall while his right hand held her left hand, clasping.

The kiss was quite slow but it is filled with passion and though she knows what it is like, she mentally finds herself slightly overwhelmed, and soon her tongue began to clash with Hiro's, and this sparked a strong passion within the two, and they moaned through the kiss, as their bodies is starting to heat up, and for some reason, his towel got unfastened and fell to the floor, exposing his naked body.

With the two kissing passionately, their bodies slightly lean against each other, with her fingers starting to trail a playful stroke on his upper torso, which tickled him a bit, but the scene shifts downward where his SHAVED crotch is shown, where it started to move, slowly pointing a bit upward and increased in length, and soon reached full strength, and rubbed against her smooth thigh, which she felt it, and normally she would have pushed him away, but her hand slowly gripped his arousal gave a few sensual squeezes, feeling it throb and harden, earning a moan from the 14-year old boy.

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Mmm..."

"..."

Hiro was slowly but steadily getting aroused, and his lips began to trail down to her neck and gently kissed her there as he began necking her, his lips brushing and innocently kissing the sides as this slowly aroused her as well as she tilted her neck upward as he continued to kiss her neck while his fingers began to stroke and caress her thigh, sending sensual signals all over her body, which caused her to moan softly as her blood warrior continued his minstrations.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

As Hiro continued necking her, Hime's hand started to rub her young servant's penis, feeling it hardening further, throbbing at every stroke she made, which caused Hiro to thrust his hips and moaned softly as the pleasure made him feel good, and he kissed her on the lips as the passion intensifies.

-x-

At the dining room, the scene shows that Riza is having a second dish and is enjoying tbe meal, which Sawawa smiled, while Reiri is sipping a glass of tomato juice and watches the scene, sighing that things are getting too quiet and there she asks Sawawa why is Hime trying some bikini suits which the maid said that Hime needs to try one since she is always wearing her gothic dress and it would be good fkr her to try out different outfits once in a while.

While Reiri sighed, a thought hit her as she wondered what Hiro would think if he were to see Hime in a bikini, and she grinned as she liked that scenario, but Riza told Reiri not to try anything weird as it might put Hiro in a compromising position, but the teen vampire teases Riza, saying that she is jealous because she has never entertain such suitors, which caused her to blush, and the two females began berating each other again.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

As the shouting intensifies, the scene shifts at the kitchen where Sawawa resumes her usual thing, ehich is cooking, and she is humming, enjoying the PEACEFUL moment despite the loud ruckus Reiri and Riza are causing, as the two females are at it again, forgetting the threat that Hime made through Flandre, and the two are once again trading insults due to Reiri teasing Riza of having RABIES claiming that Riza is scared of water and insinuated that she is scared of swimming.

Of course Riza did not take the teasing so well and began to verbally retaliate which Reiri took pleasure in indulging to the verbal battle.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Flandre showed up and pinched the two females by their thigh, and this caused the two females to shriek in pain, with Reiri unable to change into bats and disperse, and the two screamed in pain as Flandre increases the pressure on the two females.

There the two females remembered that Hime sent Flandre to keep the two in check whenever a verbal ruckus took place, and that is when the two tried to fignt the pain as they promised to behave themselves so that Flandre would let go of them.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre just stared at Riza and Reiri as the gynoud increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

-x-

Back inside Sawawa's room, the scene shows that Hime is still slanting against the wall, and now you can see that the bikini bra is on the floor and Hiro is seen lapping her nipple which the scene shows that he is gently licking and nibbling, which earned a moan from Hime, as her nipples hardening from his sensual actions, and her breathing is starting to get ragged as Hiro held her hands and her eyes closed as the pleasure is increasing and her head pushing against the wall as the sensations are getting stronger as he lap her other nipple which increases the arousal within her body.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

His thoughts were slowly clouded and is not thinking straight, in which his body is now dictating his actions, and as he lap her left nipple, his hand began to gently pinch her other nipple, which caused her to moan softly as her hand went down and gripped Hiro's penis and rubbed it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder, which he moaned softly.

As the two are pleasuring each other, Hime's legs crouched a bit, and Hiro's hand slowly, and stealthily, began to untie one side of her bikini string, and then the other, and her bikini bottom fell to the floor and the beautiful princess is fully naked, and Hiro's body moved on its own and went to work, his fingers began to caress her clitoris and then her ENTRANCE, causing her hips to buck, and she was taken by surprise and caused her to moan as her WOMANHOOD and breasts are being pleasured.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

Hime almost moaned aloud as her body is being pleasured by Hiro, her hips pushed bucked as Hiro's fingers explored her WOMANHOOD further, moving inside and rubbed its sides, arousing her to a degree, and at the same time her hand increased the rubbing on Hiro's penis, feeling it throb and hardening further, which increased the pleasure within their bodies, and as Hime stopped her actions to caress his back, Hiro was enveloped in arousal, as he inserted another finger to further explore her WOMANHOOD, which the princess was caught by surprise as the sudden increase of pleasure jolted her.

Seeing a small table near the door, Hiro led Hime there and had her sit there and continued to explore her ENTRANCE, while at the same time kissing her on the lips. Hime was momentarily regaining some of her senses as she realized what they are doing, and while normally she would have pushed him away, she is somewhat surprised that she could not do so as her body seemed to accept the pleasure and lets Hiro pleasure her.

In the heat of passion, Hiro's body moved forward, and his penis slowly entered her WOMANHOOD, and this jolted the two as the pleasurable sensation enveloped their bodies, and Hime stared wide-eyed as what is happening, and to her surprise, she ended up embracing him as Hiro began to thrust his hips as his erection began to move back and forth, and her left leg began move erratically as the pleasure began to overwhelm her senses, and moaned to Hiro trying to threaten him into stopping, which had no effect.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

The scene zoomed inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of Hiro's penis moving back and forth, rubbing the WALLS, slow at first, but increases in speed before slowing and so forth. Hime shuts her eyes as the pleasure increases, her head started to move left and right, and her senses began to give way as she began to moan softly as the pleasure got stronger and stronger.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Hiro, on the other hand, was also on the receiving end, as he is naked alongside a naked Hime, and his body is absorbing a lot of pleasure. As she is sitting on a small table, he is standing in front of her, his hard penis moving in and out of her WOMANHOOD, and this kind of position arouses him further, feeling his erection throbbing harder and harder.

His hand pushing itself against the wall, he is slowly leaning forward, his body getting closer to hers, and in doing so, his penis went deeper inside her, increasing the intensity of the arousal and Hime's body reacted as the pleasure got stronger, and despite trying to maintain her usual demeanor, her body did not listen, and she slowly moaned in pleasure.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

However, trouble arose as the door opened, and a voice is heard, where it turn out to be Sawawa. Hiro stared wide-eyed, and fortunately, the door covered them, but he is worried at what would happen if she were to catch him and Hime in act, which he sensed would cause trouble if she were to see him and Hime DOING IT.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the summer arc is underway, the story is relatively peaceful until Hiro and Hime are alone doing their THING, but an unexpected situation occur as Sawawa is about to go inside her room, where she is on the verge of catching Hiro and Hime in the act…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter whether Hiro and Hime would be caught by an unsuspecting Sawawa…other than that…the faction will be getting ready to go island hopping…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	11. Heading For The Beach part 1

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, where amid a VERBAL battle is taking place between Riza and Reiri, expect more Hiro x Hime moments, and this time it will be romantic yet would lead to an unexpected situation…

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11: Bīchi_** ** _ni mukau_**

There scene shifts at the dining room where Riza and Reiri at sitting on their chair, looking sullen yet behaved, as they rubbed their thigh which was swelling after Flandre pinched them as the Gynoid was instructed by Hime to do whatever is necessary to keep the two females in line whenever they get into a loud argument, and the two female subordinates realized this and they slowly blame each other for the situation they got into.

"This is your fault, doggie…"

"Why me?"

"You know why…"

"Hey! You started this!"

"I'm not, you bag of fleas…"

"You want to die at once?"

"Use your feet to scratch your body…"

"I'll kill you!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at Sawawa's room where you can see that Hiro and Hime continue to make out, and there, upon seeing a small table near the door, Hiro led Hime there and had her sit there and continued to explore her ENTRANCE, while at the same time kissing her on the lips. Hime was momentarily regaining some of her senses as she realized what they are doing, and while normally she would have pushed him away, she is somewhat surprised that she could not do so as her body seemed to accept the pleasure and lets Hiro pleasure her.

In the heat of passion, Hiro's body moved forward, and his penis slowly entered her WOMANHOOD, and this jolted the two as the pleasurable sensation enveloped their bodies, and Hime stared wide-eyed as what is happening, and to her surprise, she ended up embracing him as Hiro began to thrust his hips as his erection began to move back and forth, and her left leg began move erratically as the pleasure began to overwhelm her senses, and moaned to Hiro trying to threaten him into stopping, which had no effect.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

The scene zoomed inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of Hiro's penis moving back and forth, rubbing the WALLS, slow at first, but increases in speed before slowing and so forth. Hime shuts her eyes as the pleasure increases, her head started to move left and right, and her senses began to give way as she began to moan softly as the pleasure got stronger and stronger.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

Hiro, on the other hand, was also on the receiving end, as he is naked alongside a naked Hime, and his body is absorbing a lot of pleasure. As she is sitting on a small table, he is standing in front of her, his hard penis moving in and out of her WOMANHOOD, and this kind of position arouses him further, feeling his erection throbbing harder and harder.

His hand pushing itself against the wall, he is slowly leaning forward, his body getting closer to hers, and in doing so, his penis went deeper inside her, increasing the intensity of the arousal and Hime's body reacted as the pleasure got stronger, and despite trying to maintain her usual demeanor, her body did not listen, and she slowly moaned in pleasure.

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

"Ahhh..."

"..."

However, trouble arose as the door opened, and a voice is heard, where it turn out to be Sawawa. Hiro stared wide-eyed, and fortunately, the door covered them, but he is worried at what would happen if she were to catch him and Hime in act, which he sensed would cause trouble if she were to see him and Hime DOING IT.

Hiro was a bit terrified as they are moments from being caught in the act, but to his surprise, his penis throbbed harder and harder, becoming more aroused, and his body began to act on its own as his hips began to move back and forth, his erection moving in and out, and Hime gritted her teeth to keep herself from making a noise as she is being overwhelmed by arousal. Her leg began to move erratically while her hand moved and caress his balls.

At that point, Flandre came and spoke to Sawawa, in which the maid is oblivious since she does not understand what Flandre is saying to her, yet she just went along with the Gynoid as they engaged in a silly and senseless conversation.

"Oh, Flandre…"

"Fuga…"

"What brings you here?"

"Fuga…"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Fuga…"

"I see…"

"Fuga…"

By then Sawawa and Flandre heard a loud argument downstairs in which they guessed that it was Riza and Reiri and by then the gynoid and the busty maid decided to head downstairs to PACIFY the two, and as the left, Hiro discreetly locked the door and push it away, and the door was closed and locked, and Hiro glanced at Hime, seeing her staring at him, and there her eyes says that she wants him to go on, and a blushing Hiro became drawn to her even more, and began to move his hips, and his erection began to move forward and tries to go deeper.

Hime made a soft gasp as she could feel his hard shaft trying to penetrate deeper, causing her legs to spread as the 14-year old boy thrusts his hips as his erection moved a bit faster, going in and out of her, and with her fingers caressing his balls, he became more aroused, and in turn he began to cares her nipples, where a minute later Hime felt something that is happening to her body, as her nipples hardened, and her vaginal muscles started to clench and contract.

She is about to experienced her first orgasm and her breathing started to get ragged, and Hiro lean closer and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as the sensual feeling got stronger and gritted her teeth as her body is about to EXPLODE sensually, trying not to make a noise, and she closed her eyes shut as she finally achieved her first orgasm, and Hiro could feel her WOMANHOOD clenching his hard penis, which she panted soon afterwards, where he kissed her and asks if she is okay.

"Hime…?"

"Hah…"

"Are…you..okay…?"

"Hah…yes…"

"Are you…?"

"Hah…"

"Hime…"

"Hah…"

Hime only panted in reply as she tries to catch her breath, and seeing that she appeared to be okay, Hiro continue to thrust his hips as Hime stared at him, and as the action continued, she slowly stroke his cheek with her hand and Hiro was staring at her in return, but then something happened as his breathing went ragged, and is starting to sweat, and then felt some FORCE that is forming inside his penis.

The princess can tell that Hiro is approaching orgasm, and asked if he has experienced it, which he said that this is the FIRST TIME he felt it, and she smirked a bit seeing that this was also his first, so she pushed him back and had him slanted against the small table and began to rub his penis, seeing that he too is FULLY SHAVED, and as she rubbed his arousal, her eyes glanced at his face, seeing that he is moaning softly while his breathing gets ragged, and decided to finish things up before they get interrupted again.

She slowly increased the rubbing, feeling Hiro's penis throbbing hard, and he gritted his teeth as he is feeling the powerful force that is about to escape from his body, as her right hand rubbed his shaft up and down while her left hand massaged his balls, and Hiro said that something is about to come out, in a stuttering way.

"Ahh…"

"…"

"H-Hime…"

"…"

"S-something…ahh…coming…out…ahh…"

"…"

"Ahh…ahh…"

"…"

Hime smirked as she paid no heed and continued to rub his organ faster, and there the sensation got stronger and stronger, and he closed his eyes, pressing his head against the wall as his erection pulsed and throbbed, where his SEED shoots out, hitting her right hip, and she could feel how warm it was and continued to rub him, as more of his SEED shoots out and this lasted for almost a minute before she slowly ceased her actions, as she felt his penis beginning to soften a bit.

She grabbed Hiro's towel to wipe off the evidence and gave the towel to Hiro, as he slowly got up and wobbled a bit, which she cushion his weight, and the two glanced at each other, which the blushing boy looked at her before he gently kissed her cheek and then her lips. She seemed to reciprocate the gesture as they kissed, but then they stood up and she puts on her gothic clothes while Hiro wrapped his towel around his waist.

She told Hiro not to say anything about what they did which he nodded and told him to keep it a secret.

"Hiro."

"Y-yes…?"

"Do not say anything about this."

"Huh?"

"What we did just now."

"Ah…yes…I won't tell…"

"Good. Now get dressed."

"Yes, Hime."

Hiro hurriedly left Sawawa's room and head back to his room, while Hime head back to her room and decided to take a shower so as to remove the scent that she and Hiro had when they make out and made love. She sighed as she wondered how and why they ended up doing THAT, but nevertheless she smirked as she liked the feeling and is relieved that neither Flandre or Sawawa suspected about what they did inside Sawawa's room.

After some 20 minutes, Hime came down from the stairs, where she went to the living room and saw Flandre doing the usual - pinching Riza and Reiri's thighs just to kep them in line after the gynoid saw the two females bickering loudly again.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Hime sighed and asks the two if they promised to stop the loud ruckus or else Flandre would keep pinching the two, and both Riza and Reiri, overwhelmed with pain, pleaded with Hime to have Flandre let go of their thighs.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Hime, tell Flandre to let go!"

"We mean it!"

"Promise?"

"Please!"

Hime nudged her head and Flandre releases the two females, and they rubbed their thigh which was swelling from the pinching, and by then Sawawa came, telling Hime that she booked a reservation at a beach resort that is outside Sasanaki, and Hime, recalling what Hiro said about looking good in a bikini when at a beach, decided to go there in order to relax, and she told Sawawa to get ready as they will leave in an hour.

Likewise, she told Riza and Reiri to come along so as to help them relax and to keep them from turning the mansion into a battlefield, which the two females reluctantly agreed.

-x-

In an hour, everyone boarded an SUV as the gang is set to leave the mansion and with Riza driving, the gang is getting ready, with Hiro glancing at the window as he wondered what would they do once they arrived at the beach.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the summer arc is underway, the story is relatively peaceful until Hiro and Hime are alone doing their THING, but an unexpected situation occur as Sawawa is about to go inside her room, where she is on the verge of catching Hiro and Hime in the act…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

See next chapter as Hime and her faction will be getting ready to go island hopping…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	12. Heading For The Beach part 2

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

My heart-felt apologies for the late update! I was struck down with pharyngitis during the first 2 weeks of last month, and after recovering, I was besieged with office work that kept me off the computer and thus my progress was slowed down and got delayed, but nevertheless, I managed to complete it and here it is…the latest chapter.

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and the beach arc continues as the crew are on the way…but first…a bit of a stop-over…

Well…enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12:_** ** _Bīchi ni mukau part 2_**

The scene shifts at the vehicle, where Riza is driving the SUV and is quite restless as she and her friends encountered a traffic jam en route to the beach as they are still somewhere within Sasanaki City, and Reiri is sitting on the front passenger seat, looking sullen yet behaved, as she rubbed their thigh which was swelling after Flandre pinched them as the Gynoid was instructed by Hime to do whatever is necessary to keep the two females in line whenever they get into a loud argument, which Riza likewise rubbed her thigh, as she can still feel a bit of pain, and the two female subordinates realized this and they slowly blame each other for the situation they got into.

"This is your fault, doggie…"

"Why me?"

"You know why…"

"Hey! You started this!"

"I'm not, you bag of fleas…"

"You want to die at once?"

"Use your feet to scratch your body…"

"I'll kill you!"

Flandre spoke and the two females realized that the gynoid might make a move if one of them began arguing, thus the two females were forced to stand down and remain silent, while Sawawa sweetly urged Riza and Reiri to bear with the traffic and assured that they will arrive at the beach sooner, which the two females just nodded in reply.

"Oh…fine."

"Okay."

"We'll behave."

"We promise."

"Really…"

"Just don't pinch our thighs, Flandre."

"Shut it, Reiri!"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

-x-

About an hour later, the scene shifts at a gas station where Flandre has the vehicle undergo some tune-up and refueling, and Sawawa went to the convenience store to buy some supplies, with Riza and Reiri tagging along, leaving Hime and Hiro inside the vehicle, and the two are waiting for the others to return, in which it became quite a drag as Flandre began to binge on several cans of oil, while Sawawa began to go on a shopping spree with Riza and Reiri inadvertently getting dragged in.

Hime sighed as she finds that they are facing an unexpected delay, and Hiro tries to cheer her up, which slightly worked, as he held her hand and assured to her that things will be fine.

"Um…relax, Hime…"

"…"

"It won't take long."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"…fine."

"…"

"…"

Hime stared at it with her usual demeanor, yet she smirked as he somehow alleviate her boredom, and flicked her hair, which made Hiro blush at seeing her beauty, and he unknowingly lean forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, and surprisingly she did not resist, as Hiro's action was gentle, and she reciprocated the gesture but stopped at the last minute and slowly pushed him back.

The 14-year old boy wondered if he did something wrong and asks her about it, as he is about to apologize, but she beat him to it by explaining that the car washing men might see them, and she motions her teen servant to discreetly follow her which he ask why, but she told him to do as told in her commanding tone.

"Huh?"

"Just follow me."

"Um…where are we…?"

"Do not ask."

"…"

"Please."

"O-okay…"

"…"

Hiro sweat-dropped but did as told, and the two left the vehicle as the car is being washed while undergoing some thorough check-up, where Flandre came back, carrying a tray of canned motor oils, and Hime gave the gynoid some instruction which Flandre obliges.

"Flandre…"

"Fuga…"

"Wait here and look after the vehicle."

"Fuga…""

"And tell the others to wait."

"Fuga…""

Hiro wondered what she has in mind, but he willingly followed her as he did not want to get caught by a guard, and the two teens walked by until passing by three restrooms, one for men, the second for females, and the third for the disabled. Hime smirked as she led him inside the restroom for the disabled and locked the door after making sure no one saw them come in.

Once inside she told Hiro to take off his sandals, which baffled him but did as asked, and then she kissed him passionately as she push down his cycling shorts and brief before she caressed his penis, which soon hardened, and as she kept on caressing it, which Hiro moaned as his organ was throbbing hard and already aroused, and she slowly caressed it, her fingers brushed the HEAD up to its underside, feeling it throb harder and harder, which Hiro moaned through the kiss as he is already OVERHEATED, and in his state of arousal, he lifted the hem of her gothic dress, exposing her panties and he began rubbing his penis against her panty-covered crotch.

Both moaned through the kiss, Hiro was so aroused that he did not know what he is doing, following his body's instinct and absorbing the arousing sensations.

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

Both moaned through the kiss as she felt her WOMANHOOD getting aroused while Hiro pushed down the part of her knee-high boots, and she began feeling her thighs being caressed by his fingers, and there she moaned as Hiro became more aroused as he rubbed his erection against her crotch as the passionate kiss continued, and then both stopped as they needed some air.

As both glanced at each other, she took out a coin and went to a machine and dropped the coin before twisting the lever, and there she grabbed a disposable brief and opened it, which is made of light cotton and went to Hiro, rubbing his throbbing penis before draping the disposable brief over it, turning it into a makeshift condom.

"Hiro…"

"Y-yes…?"

"We only have 10 minutes, so we will make this as brief as possible."

"Hime…"

"Do you want to turn back…?"

"…"

"It is up to you if you wish to continue…or we put this on hold…"

"I…Hime…"

Hiro was baffled at her actions until she took off her knee-high boots, her arm-length gloves and then her gothic dress, leaving her only in her panties, which was colored pink, and seeing her breast again, it was sexy to look at, and the sight of them, along with her sexy figure, made Hiro more aroused and he embraced her, in which their crotches met and pressed, arousing him further as he could feel her soft and smooth skin.

"..."

"Ahh…"

"Like that, Hiro...?"

"Ahh..."

"Like I said…we only have a few minutes, I will let you have your way…we should take this chance to cool off for a bit…as well as a reward for saving my life several times…"

"Y-yes, Hime…ahh…"

"Go on...pleasure me..."

"Ahh..."

As Hiro pressed the bulge of his crotch against hers, he stopped for a bit and was starting to hesitate as he is worried that someone might come in, but she told that things will be fine and began to kiss him passionately, while wrapping her leg around his, and his penis throbbed harder and harder, and the younger boy is again OVERHEATED as the arousal gets stronger and stronger, and the 14-year old boy's hands began to move involuntarily and caressed her smooth thighs, relishing at the feeling he felt, and Hime slowly pushed him to the floor and lay on top of him.

As the passionate kiss ensued, Hime began to move her hips and her crotch is rubbing Hiro's erection, feeling it throb harder and harder, which she did this for nearly four minutes, and Hiro was slowly but steadily succumbing to the pleasure as he raised his hips to meet her thrusts, and taking advantage, Hime grabbed the younger boy and they rolled over, in which he is now on top, and she continued to kiss him, and then spreads her legs, which allowed Hiro to have space.

As her hand began to knead his buttocks, Hiro's body began to move on its own, moving his hips back and fro, and the underside of his hard penis began to rub her panty-covered crotch, making it look like they are having intercourse, and Hime can feel the boy's penis throbbing harder and harder, as well as feeling him moan through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

Although naked, his erection covered in a disposable brief rubbing Hime's panty-covered crotch further arouses Hiro, and Hime's hand moved then briefly made him stop then she wrapped her hand around the boy's erection and rubbed it up and down, and this made Hiro feel more good and moaned in pleasure, his penis getting stronger and stronger sexually, and as thus went on for three more minutes, his body craved for more and he took her hand off and kissed her passionately and resumed moving his hips, rubbing his hard penis against her crotch, moaning through the kiss as the pleasure intensifies.

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

Hiro glanced at Hime, seeing her staring at him, and there her eyes says that she wants him to go on, and a blushing Hiro became drawn to her even more, and began to untie the strings of her panties and removed them, as she removed the disposable brief and rubbed his erection a few times.

Then she guided his organ inside her WOMANHOOD and in his state of arousal, he entered her.

Hime made a soft gasp as she could feel his hard shaft trying to penetrate deeper, causing her legs to spread as the 14-year old boy thrusts his hips as his erection moved a bit faster, going in and out of her, and with her fingers caressing his balls, he became more aroused, and in turn he began to cares her nipples, where a minute later Hime felt something that is happening to her body, as her nipples hardened, and her vaginal muscles started to clench and contract.

The scene zoomed inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, where you can see the HEAD of Hiro's penis moving back and forth, rubbing her WALLS and is trying to go deeper inside, pushing its way in before moving back and then pushed again forward. You can see Hiro's penis throb and throb, trying to go further forward.

Hime gritted her teeth as the pleasure was strong, and her body accepted it in which she and Hiro moaned softly so that passing customers won't be alerted, as his body is on top of hers, her legs curled over his, and you can see his balls moving as his penis went in and out of her WOMANHOOD.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Hiro...ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

However, as a few minutes passed, their bodies are now showing signs of reaching their limit. Their breathing became ragged, their heart beating faster, and moaning non-stop, and the scene zoomed back inside Hime's WOMANHOOD, and inside, you can see her vaginal walls contracting, squeezing Hiro's penis, and the HEAD is pushing its way forward, rubbing the walls and trying to go further inside, then you can see Hiro's penis began to move back and forth in rather fast pace, and about 30 seconds later, you can see that Hime reached orgasm as her FEMININE FLUIDS gushed and covered her servant's penis, and yet his organ kept on moving back and forth and trying to get deeper inside.

By then you can see the HEAD rubbing the walls, and its shaft throbbing harder and harder, and about 20 seconds later, you can see the HEAD firing its SEED, shooting out in every four-second interval, in which it was whitish and a bit thick, traveling within the inner walls and moving forward, and it shows that Hiro releases himself inside her and fired about eight shots, but after emptying himself, Hiro's penis kept on moving back and forth, as if he is trying to eject more, which three weak shots fired and traveled further inside, and soon his organ stopped moving yet it remained inside her WOMANHOOD.

Both Hiro and Hime are panting after some quick yet pleasurable action, and Hiro was quite relishing at the experience, but Hime told Hiro that they need to dress up or else the others would suspect something. Hiro nodded and both got up, putting on cologne to kill the scent, wiped off their sweat and dressed up before leaving.

-x-

In an hour, everyone boarded an SUV as the gang is set to leave the mansion and with Riza driving, the gang is getting ready, with Hiro glancing at the window as he wondered what would they do once they arrived at the beach.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while the crew stopped by for a car wash, Hime and Hiro stopped by for a QUICK GETAWAY…thankfully no one suspected anything…and now the crew are on their way to the beach…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hime's faction arrive at the beach, and that's where the fun starts…

See you in 5 to 7 weeks…


	13. Arrival at the Beach

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and the beach arc continues as the crew have finally arrived…and now they are going to spend their day here…

Well…enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Bīchi_** ** _ni Tōchaku  
_**

The scene shifts at the vehicle, where Riza is driving the SUV and is quite restless as she and her friends encountered another traffic jam en route to the beach as they are still somewhere within Sasanaki City, and Reiri is sitting on the front passenger seat, looking sullen yet behaved, as she rubbed her ear which was swelling after Flandre pinched them as the Gynoid was instructed by Hime to do whatever is necessary to keep the two females in line whenever they get into a loud argument, which Riza likewise rubbed her ear, as she can still feel a bit of pain, which is due to them bickering again, and Hime told Flandre to keep them in line, which happened a minute ago.

This, along with the traffic jam, made the two females get uneasy and they slowly blame each other for the situation they got into.

"This is your fault, doggie…"

"Why me?"

"You know why…"

"Hey! You started this!"

"I'm not, you bag of fleas…"

"You want to die at once?"

"Use your feet to scratch your body…"

"I'll kill you!"

Flandre spoke and the two females realized that the gynoid might make another move if one of them began arguing, thus the two females were forced to stand down and remain silent, while Sawawa sweetly urged Riza and Reiri to bear with the traffic and assured that they will arrive at the beach sooner, which the two females just nodded in reply.

"Oh…fine."

"Okay."

"We'll behave."

"We promise."

"Really…"

"Just don't pinch our thighs, Flandre."

"Shut it, Reiri!"

"Fu-fu-fu…"

-x-

About an hour later, the scene shifts at the beach, where Riza stretched her arms as she is relieved to arrive here after an hour of being stuck in traffic, and now she can relax. Reiri also sighed in relief as she can now move freely and at least get away from Flandre as she doesn't want to get pinched again on the thigh which happened hours ago.

As Flandre and Sawawa are unloading their summer tools, Hime looked around as she felt that the beach might help her relax, and Hiro wondered what would happen next, as he and Hime had an intense SESSION at the mansion and at the restroom of the car wash hours ago. He sighed as he wondered if this would happen again as he slowly felt like he wanted to make out with Hime again, but shook his head as he doesn't want to give her a perverted impression.

By then Hime noticed him and smirked, seeing that he is struggling to keep his urges under control, and whispered and teased him a bit, asking if he is wishing for another SESSION, causing the 14-year old boy to get flustered in embarrassment as he does not want to make her think that he is getting perverted, and tried to tell her that he is not a hentai or anything.

"So, Hiro..."

"Huh...?"

"Was our session earlier in the day not enough...?"

"Um...ah..."

"So you wish to have another one here at the beach...?"

"Y-yes...I mean...n-no...ah...it's not what you..."

"If you behave today and put me in a good mood...I might consider..."

"Um...ah..."

Hime smirked as she finds it refreshing, and now Sawawa said that it is time for them to put on their bikini, which Reiri waved her hand and said she is giving a pass, as she will loiter around, and Hime told Reiri to behave, which the vampire promised not to cause trouble.

"Reiri."

"Yes?"

"Do not cause a disturbance."

"Oh, don't you worry. I am just taking a stroll."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Just do nit give me a reason to send Flandre after you."

"Okay."

As Reiri left, Sawawa led Hime and Riza to the women's locker room, while Hiro stayed behind to look over their things, while Flandre is preparing the barbecue-cooking devices, and the younger boy wondered what would happen next, as he still recall that he and Hime had an intense moment twice, one at the mansion and the other at the restroom of the car wash, and he sighed if this is a prelude of things to come.

As Hiro wondered what to do, Flandre took out Hiro's speedo and gave it to him and he guessed what Flandre wanted him to do, much to his embarrassment.

"Huh?"

"Fuga."

"You want me to wear them?"

"Fuga."

"Um..."

"Fuga."

"...okay..."

"Fuga."

Hiro sighed as he took the speedo and went to the men's changing room, and moments later he came out, blushing deeply as the speedo he is wearing is a bit loose and made of soft fabric, yet he looked sexy enough, and by then, Riza, Sawawa and Hime came out, all wearing two-piece bikini, and Hiro blushed deeply upon seeing Hime in her bikini.

The princess was wearing a bikini that is light blue in color, and despite her slim build, she was very sexy, and yet he behaved himself so as not to give her a perverted impression. Hime herself felt a bit uncomfortable since she is used to wearing her gothic dress, but seeing Hiro's genuine admiration at her outfit, she slowly loosen up a bit and asked her servant if he like what he is seeing.

"Hiro."

"Um, yes...?"

"What do you think?"

"..."

"Do you find me attractive...?"

"Yes...you are very beautiful..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

Hiro just nodded as he blushed at seeing how sexy Hime looked, and by then Riza called out for Hiro and urged him to help her set up the tent as she knew that Hime would not like to get some tan, and Hiro nodded as he and Riza set up the tent, while Flandre helped Sawawa set up the rest of their equipment and food.

Much later, Hime is sitting on a bench under the protection of the tent, reading a book, and while reading, Riza and Sawawa are seen playing beach ball, while Reiri is also sitting under the tent's protection, intending to protect herself from sunlight, and Hiro is seen walking around the beach, admiring the beach's scenery.

A few minutes later, some hunks began approaching Sawawa, attracted by her cuteness and her large breasts, and they began to flirt with her while asking if she is single, intending to know if she can be dated or not, and Sawawa was innocently flattered as each of the hunks were asking if she would be interested in dating them.

"So then..."

"Would you like to date me...?"

"Care to join me for some refreshments...?"

"Are you single...?"

"What do you like in a hunk like me...?"

"Do you prefer the muscular type...?"

"Do you like the pretty boy type...?"

"Do you like rich hunks like me...?"

By then other hunks approached the other girls, and while Reiri seemingly willing to accommodate them, Hime is not interested, and tells the flirting hunks to leave her alone, yet the hunks, who were revealed to be shameless Casanovas, tried to HIT on her using suggestive flirting, as they refused to be intimidated by a foreign beauty, and this slowly irked the princess as she felt somewhat offended and ticked off by the flirting hunks.

"So then..."

"Would you like to date me...?"

"Care to join me for some refreshments...?"

"Are you single...?"

"What do you like in a hunk like me...?"

"Do you prefer the muscular type...?"

"Do you like the pretty boy type...?"

"Do you like rich hunks like me...?"

Reiri turn around and sensed that the princess is about to get pissed off and reluctantly leaves the tent as the flirting hunks started to use suggestive themes so as to make her fall for them, but then they were baffled as Hime summoned Flandre, and the shameless hunks think that flandre is no threat seeing the gynoid's maid costume, verbally remarking that they thought that Hime is a mother, and they started to make bets on who will be the first to SCORE, and Hime got the drift, which really ticked her off.

As the hunks began to flirt with her again, Hime glared at them and glanced at her gynoid, and there she gave Flandre the instruction on what to do, and the hunks are baffled at the conversation between the two as they could not understand what they are talking about due to Flandre's verbal reaction.

"Flandre."

"Fuga."

"Listen carefully."

"Fuga."

"Deal with those idiots..."

"Fuga."

"Do it."

"Fuga."

As Hiro is heading back towards the others, he is startled when he heard a loud explosion near the tent.

KA-BOOM!

As Hiro head back, he is surprised to see the flirting hunks flown upwards, their butts smoking as they are being sent to the other parts of the beach, and they can be heard screaming out loud and there Hiro saw Flandre holding a BAZOOKA, and Hiro can guess what just happened as he saw the hunks screaming in pain as they are slowly thrown out of the line of sight.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHHH!"

"WWWWHHHOOOAAA!"

"WHAT A BITCH!"

"A FOREIGN BITCH!"

"A BLOND-HAIRED BITCH WITH A SHORT FUSE!"

"I HATE WOMEN LIKE THAT!"

"DEFINITELY THE WORSE!"

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the gang finally arrived at the beach, and Hiro had a blast at seeing Hime in a bikini, and while Hime herself felt a bit uncomfortable as this is the first time she wear one, she seemed to be fine with it..

Yet comedy came in the form of flirting hunks…and she had Flandre get rid of them…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the gang enjoy their beach time, Hime and Hiro stroll off to a place…where they get a bit of…privacy…as they encounter an unseen opponent…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	14. Relaxing at the Beach

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and the beach arc continues as the crew have finally arrived…and now they are going to spend their day here…

Well…enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 14:_** ** _Bīchi_** ** _de rirakkusu  
_**

The scene shifts at the beach, where you can see Reiri walking around, holding an umbrella as she had to put up walking under the sunlight which attracted the attention of the beachgoers, which made them stare in confusion as they wondered why she would walk around the beach carrying an umbrella since it is summer, and that it is common for beachgoers to get soak under sunlight.

"Look at that..."

"What the heck...?"

"Does she know what she is doing...?"

"She's an idiot..."

"Why is she carrying an umbrella in the beach...?"

"Maybe she has a phobia on sunburn..."

"What an airhead..."

"A pity she is cute-looking..."

Upon returning to her spot, Reiri turn around and sensed that the princess is about to get pissed off and reluctantly leaves the tent as the flirting hunks started to use suggestive themes so as to make her fall for them, but then they were baffled as Hime summoned Flandre, and the shameless hunks think that Flandre is no threat seeing the gynoid's maid costume, verbally remarking that they thought that Hime is a mother, and they started to make bets on who will be the first to SCORE, and Hime got the drift, which really ticked her off.

As the hunks began to flirt with her again, Hime glared at them and glanced at her gynoid, and there she gave Flandre the instruction on what to do, and the hunks are baffled at the conversation between the two as they could not understand what they are talking about due to Flandre's verbal reaction.

"Flandre."

"Fuga."

"Listen carefully."

"Fuga."

"Deal with those idiots..."

"Fuga."

"Do it."

"Fuga."

As Hiro is heading back towards the others, he is startled when he heard a loud explosion near the tent.

KA-BOOM!

As Hiro head back, he is surprised to see the flirting hunks flown upwards, their butts smoking as they are being sent to the other parts of the beach, and they can be heard screaming out loud and there Hiro saw Flandre holding a BAZOOKA, and Hiro can guess what just happened as he saw the hunks screaming in pain as they are slowly thrown out of the line of sight.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHHH!"

"WWWWHHHOOOAAA!"

"WHAT A BITCH!"

"A FOREIGN BITCH!"

"A BLOND-HAIRED BITCH WITH A SHORT FUSE!"

"I HATE WOMEN LIKE THAT!"

"DEFINITELY THE WORSE!"

The other patrons stared wide-eyed in surprise upon seeing what the gynoid did, they wondered what is going on, and they felt scared at seeing this as Hiro came to calm Hime down while Flandre puts away the bazooka, and they whispered among themselves as they commented that Hime could have been an elegant woman if she had not lose her temper.

"Did you see that...?"

"What a scary woman..."

"A scary foreign beauty..."

"Such a waste...she looks elegant..."

"Yet she has such a short fuse..."

"Better steer clear from her..."

"Indeed..."

"What a woman..."

Riza came back upon hearing the explosion, but then sagged upon hearing what happened, and she urged Hime to lighten up a bit and not get riled by some rude hunks, though Reiri said that the hunks got their JUST DESERTS after making insulting comments and that they ought to learn a lesson on how to respect girls.

Riza still cautions Hime not to get pissed and urged her to at least relax and enjoy the beach, which Hime sighed and said she will give it a try though she also said that she cannot give guarantees should another man make a rude pass at her.

"Fine then."

"That's the spirit..."

"However...I cannot give guarantees."

"Why is that?"

"If any man insult me again..."

"Can't you at least ignore him?"

"That depends..."

"Geez."

By then Reiri saw a couple at the edge of the beach, where the guy applied lotion on his lover's back, and there she whispered to Hiro to do the same to Hime as this would earn him points, which Hiro appeared hesitant given what happened a while ago.

But she assured to him that Hime would appreciate it and said all he has to do is ask her if she wants to have a lotion rub, and promised that Hime will appreciate his efforts, and the 14-year old boy wondered if he should take Reiri's word for it, but is persuaded when she gave her assurance that Hime would accept his offer.

"Trust me, Hiro."

"Um..."

"All you have to do is ask her...and the rest is history."

"Are you sure about this, Reiri-san...?"

"Absolutely."

"..."

"Go on, Hiro."

"O-okay..."

Taking a deep breath, Hiro approached Hime and offered to put lotion on her back, and she glanced at her servant, quickly guessing that Reiri tempted him, but decided to accept the offer seeing that she has nothing else to do and wanting to cool off after what happened minutes ago.

She tells Hiro to set up the huge towel on the sands which he did so, and Hime went towards the huge towel, laying face-down and untie the strings of her upper bikini, exposing her back, and a blushing Hiro took a deep breath and applied an exact amount of lotion on her back, gently rubbing them as he admired her figure.

Hime felt a bit relaxed as she can tell that Hiro is being gentle and not taking advantage over her, and the princess relaxed for several minutes until Sawawa called, saying that the food is ready, and both Reiri and Riza moved out, relieved that they can have a meal after spending hours traveling. As Riza is looking forward to Sawawa's cooking, Reiri teases her by stating that the werewolf warrior should be careful or else she would gain unwanted weight and mass, which Riza retaliated vocally.

"What's that suppised to mean?"

"If you eat too much...you'll get fat..."

"Impossible!"

"Oh, I don't know about that...if you get fat, people will think you're pregnant..."

"What was that?!"

"Or would you rather be addressed as FAT ALBERT...?"

"Take that back, you fang-face!"

"Fu-fu-fu..."

As Hime ties her upper bikini strings, veins popped onto the sides of her forehead when she hears her two allies are at it again as they traded insults which became louder and louder, where Hiro became worried that the two girls' antics might disrupt their outing, as you can see that Riza and Reiri are getting rowdy and their vocal antics are getting louder and louder by the minute.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Flandre showed up and pinched the two females by their thigh, and this caused the two females to shriek in pain, with Reiri unable to change into bats and disperse, and the two screamed in pain as Flandre increases the pressure on the two females.

There the two females remembered that Hime sent Flandre to keep the two in check whenever a verbal ruckus took place, and that is when the two tried to fignt the pain as they promised to behave themselves so that Flandre would let go of them.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre just stared at Riza and Reiri as the gynoid increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

Hime sighed as she tells Flandre to let the two go and they all head back to the spot where food is being served by Sawawa, while Riza and Reiri wobbly followed, clutching their thigh which was swelling after being pinched by the gynoid, having once again incurring Hime's wrath indirectly.

The other beachgoers sweat-dropped at what they saw, and they are baffled at how a small-sized maid was able to keep two rowdy women at bay so easily.

"Did you see that?"

"A pint-sized maid being able to put two girls in their places..."

"And a foreign beauty with a short fuse..."

"Along with another maid with BIG BOOBS..."

"Such a combo..."

"Just who are those people?"

"We better steer clear from them..."

"Right..."

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the gang finally arrived at the beach, and Hiro had a blast at seeing Hime in a bikini, and while Hime herself felt a bit uncomfortable as this is the first time she wear one, she seemed to be fine with it..

Yet comedy came in the form of flirting hunks…and she had Flandre get rid of them…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the gang enjoy their beach time, Hime and Hiro stroll off to a place…where they get a bit of…privacy…as they encounter an unseen opponent…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	15. Prelude to Danger

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and the beach arc continues as the crew have finally arrived…and now they are going to spend their day here…

Well…enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 15:_** ** _Kiken ni sakigakete_**

The scene shifts at the beach, where you can see some of the beachgoers are startled and staring in disbelief at what they are seeing, as they never encountered such a loud group, where you can see that Hime ties her upper bikini strings, getting ready to head for the tent where lunch is about to be served and ready to eat.

The scene shows that Riza and Reiri are at it again as they traded insults against each other over something so trivial, and their antics went a but louder which was enough to attract attention, and some of the beachgoers wondered what kind of persons the two girls are, having the gall to cause such a verbal ruckus.

What the others do not know is that Riza and Reiri are werewolf and vampire, mortal enemies to each other, but in the case of Riza and Reiri, they were able to tolerate each other and poured their energies by insulting each other. The beachgoers wondered if those two are friends or enemies as the two girls continue to hurl insults at one another.

"Look that that…"

"Are they friends?"

"Not sure…"

"But they argue so intensely…"

"Are they lesbians or something…?"

"Who knows?"

"Not my problem."

"Whatever."

Hime has gotten up and heads back towards the tent to take her lunch, as she is now hungry. However, her veins popped onto the sides of her forehead when she hears her two allies are at it again as they traded insults which became louder and louder, where Hiro became worried that the two girls' antics might disrupt their outing, as you can see that Riza and Reiri are getting rowdy and their vocal antics are getting louder and louder by the minute.

"BADGER BITCH!"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"TWO-FANGED COOKIE MONSTER!"

"LADY UNDERDOG!"

"COUNT QUACKULA!"

"DISNEY'S PLUTO!"

"BLOOD-SUCKING BITCH"

"DEPUTY DAWG!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fortunately, Flandre showed up and pinched the two females by their thigh, and this caused the two females to shriek in pain, with Reiri unable to change into bats and disperse, and the two screamed in pain as Flandre increases the pressure on the two females.

There the two females remembered that Hime sent Flandre to keep the two in check whenever a verbal ruckus took place, and that is when the two tried to fignt the pain as they promised to behave themselves so that Flandre would let go of them.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre just stared at Riza and Reiri as the gynoid increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

Hime sighed as she tells Flandre to let the two go and they all head back to the spot where food is being served by Sawawa, while Riza and Reiri wobbly followed, clutching their thigh which was swelling after being pinched by the gynoid, having once again incurring Hime's wrath indirectly.

The other beachgoers sweat-dropped at what they saw, and they are baffled at how a small-sized maid was able to keep two rowdy women at bay so easily.

"Did you see that?"

"A pint-sized maid being able to put two girls in their places..."

"And a foreign beauty with a short fuse..."

"Along with another maid with BIG BOOBS..."

"Such a combo..."

"Just who are those people?"

"We better steer clear from them..."

"Right..."

The scene shifts back at the tent where Sawawa served the dishes as Hime began eating her food, and she was slightly composed again after the argument ceased. There you can see Reiri and Riza having the look of being in pain as they rubbed their thigh after being pinched by Flandre, and you can see how swollen their thighs are.

Hiro was quite nervous as he do not want to end up like in the same situation as he did not want to incur Hime's wrath and remained silent. He has seen her losing her temper before, thus he would try anything to calm her down.

Thinking of something, Hiro approached Hime and stealthily asks her if she is okay. Hime can tell that he is just checking on her, which slightly calmed her mood and said that she is fine, and thanked him for the gesture.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Thank you, Hiro. I am calm now."

"That's good to hear."

"…"

"Um…Hime…"

Seeing that her mood somewhat improved, he decided to distract her a bit by acting as a guide of sorts, telling her about the popular spots within this beach, and though not quite interested, she nevertheless listened to him just to ease her boredom and to keep her busy as she is not quite in the mood to go swimming, feeling that now is not the right time.

The other beachgoers took notice of Hime and Hiro, where they somewhat envy the younger boy as he appeared to be close to Hime, and they wondered if those two are a couple, as it is rare that a young Japanese boy hanging out with a beautiful foreign woman.

Others felt that Hiro is a lucky boy, seeing that he was able to sooth Hime with his words, and some wondered if Hiro could manage to SCORE with her, unaware that Hiro has already CLAIMED Hime yesterday and hours ago.

"Look at that…"

"Must be a couple…"

"Lucky boy…"

"Wish I had a girlfriend like that…"

"Me too…"

"You think that boy would SCORE with her?"

"Fat chance…he looked so innocent?"

"Who knows…"

Back at the tent, with nothing else to do, Hime tells Hiro to show her around the beach, which the younger boy nodded, and there she tells Flandre to look out for Sawawa as she is going to take a tour around the beach, and also told Flandre on what to do with Riza and Reiri should they they out of line again.

The two girls resented, with Riza blaming Reiri for starting the situation, but the vampire pinned the blame on the werewolf, and the two girls glared at each other, threatening to get into another argument, which Hime sighed in annoyance.

However, Flandre went into action and pinched the two girls' thighs, which caused them to shriek in pain upon realizing what they just did yet it was too late as the gynoid applied pressure and the two girls submitted in pain.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"AAAIIKKKK!"

"DAMN IT, FLANDRE! WE GET IT! WE GET IT!"

"DON'T PINCH MY THIGH!"

"LET GO! THAT HURTS!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"AAAAIIIIEE!"

"FLANDRE!"

Flandre just stared at Riza and Reiri as the gynoid increases the pressure, and the two females were fallen to submission and they screamed in pain as they give their word and promised to behave themselves.

"OOOOWWW!"

"Let go of me!"

"Fine…I promise! I swear as a proud werewolf warrior!"

"Okay, you win! I'll behave!"

"Please, Flandre!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga."

"Please!"

Hiro felt worried about this and is considering in persuading Flandre to let go of the two, but Hime took him by his arms as she tells him to let Flandre deal with the two as she reminded Hiro that he is going to show her around the beach, which Hiro said he will but asks if it is okay to leave the others like that, which the princess said that it is okay.

"It is fine."

"Eh?"

"Flandre can handle those two."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"You said you'll give me a tour. Now is the time."

"O-okay…"

Hiro appeared to be reluctant in leaving Riza and Reiri in Flandre's care, but the princess said that it is okay, and the 14-year old boy sighed as the princess tells him to give her a tour around the beach, and he nodded as led her around the beach, showing her the various stalls and other areas that the tourists and beachgoers frequently flock, such as the zipline and the banana boat ride.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to what appeared to be another island, which seemed to be not far from the main beach, and while it looked like it is not inhabitable, it appeared to be breaming with LIFE, and do not pose a threat...at least for now.

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the gang is HAVING FUN at the beach, though things got a bit rowdy till Flandre puts them in line…and now Hime asks Hiro to give her a tour around the beach.

Also, there are hints that an antagonist will appear in the next chapters…which the clue is highlighted within this chapter…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the gang enjoy their beach time, Hime and Hiro stroll off to a place…where they get a bit of…privacy…as they encounter an unseen opponent…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	16. Ruckus Inside The Beach

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and the beach arc continues as the crew have finally arrived…and now they are going to spend their day here…but thewn trouble began to brew...with a reason...

Well…enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 16:_** ** _Bīchi no naka no ukketsu_**

As Hiro is giving Hime a tour around the beach, the scene shows that Reiri and Riza are sitting on a large towel and are behaving rather well. Both were rubbing their thigh after getting pinched by Flandre as Hime instructed the gynoid to use force to keep the two girls under control, and Flandre watches on as the two girls are moaning in pain.

Riza then blamed Reiri for this which she said it wasn't her fault, and reiterated that it was Riza who started it which did not sit well with the werewolf warrior, and she insisted that Reiri is responsible, which would soon erupt into a bickering as they pointed fingers on whose fault in this debacle, forgetting that Flandre is nearby.

"This is all your fault!"

"Me?"

"Who else?"

"Don't look at me, Fido."

"Stop calling me Fido, you bucktooth!"

"I'm not a bucktooth, you flea magnet!"

"You want a fight?"

"Bring it on, you rabies-carrier!"

As the two girls are facing off again, they shrieked in pain as Flandre came and pinched their two girls' other thigh and the two girls realized what this means and they screamed aloud and told Flandre that they got the drift and begged the gynoid to let go, though Flandre did not seem to listen and continued to pinch their thigh with a bit of force.

Riza and Reiri continued to scream out in pain and they promised not to bicker for the whole day as they tried to get Flandre to let go, their thigh getting more and more painful by the minute and they began to submit in pain and conceded defeat.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"LET GO, FLANDRE!"

"IT HURTS!"

"OKAY, OKAY…WE'LL BEHAVE!"

"I PROMISE!"

"JUST LET GO!"

"PLEASE!"

The other beachgoers glanced at the scene and they sighed as they get to see this particular scene again and they wondered what kind of people they are, doing something this foolish yet it took a CHILD to put the two girls in their places, unaware of Flandre's true nature..

They even noticed that Sawawa is oblivious to what is happening in front of her as if she did not seem to notice it, and this made them question if they are a family or a group of friends, or rather if they are just a ragtag of beachgoers, unaware that some of them are from the Monster Kingdom.

"What the heck…?"

"That busty woman does not seem to mind them…"

"Are they a family…?"

"Or a group of friends…?"

"Just what are they…?"

"Shouldn't someone call security…?"

"They're causing a ruckus…"

"Yeah, they're getting on my nerve.."

As Reiri and Riza's screaming got a bit louder, it eventually got the attention if a passing lifeguard, and seeing the ruckus, and antics, he approached Sawawa and is rather taken aback by the attractive maid's PHYSICAL ASSETS, which he shook his head and professionally asked what is going on here as he pointed out what Flandre is doing to Riza and Reiri.

Sawawa smiled and said that they are just PLAYING, and apologized if they made a lot of noise, and the lifeguard sweat-dropped at the sight and asks her to tell her companions to keep down the noise saying it is causing quite a disturbance and bothering other beachgoers, saying that if the others complain too much he might be forced to ask Sawawa and her companions to leave.

Sawawa smiled and did a saluting gesture, promising to keep the noise down, which the lifeguard blushed after seeing her breasts bouncing, and he looked away out of respect to her as she gave her word that the noise will be toned down.

"Okay, leave it to me, sir."

"Really…?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then please do."

"Okay."

"Please hurry…the others are getting annoyed…"

"I'm on it."

"…"

The lifeguard nodded and left, and Sawawa urged Flandre to let Riza and Reiri go, assuring the gynoid that the two will behave well, and which Flandre is unsure given that Riza and Reiri have the tendency to bicker in an out of control manner, and all the gynoid can say is the usual way.

"Flandre…"

"Fuga…"

"Please let them go."

"Fuga…"

"They'll behave."

"Fuga…"

"Yes, I promise they will."

"Fuga…"

As Sawawa urges Riza and Reiri to behave, her large breasts bounced, which caught the attention of the male beachgoers as their eyes locked on her chest, which they became captivated, as this was the first time to see a woman with such big breasts, but this also caused their girlfriends to get pissed, and they began to physically berate their lovers in a jealous way, and this caused them to cause a loud ruckus as the couples got into a loud argument.

The lifeguard stared in disbelief at what he is seeing as he saw several couples are now making a loud ruckus which slowly spread from one beach spot to another, as the women are beating up their boyfriends in a jealous fit after the men were staring at Sawawa's chest.

"YOU HENTAI!"

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

"ARE YOU INTO THAT KIND OF BOOBS?"

"SO AM I NOT TOO BOUNCY FOR YOU?"

"VISUAL LECHER!"

"I'M DITCHING YOU!"

"DAMN YOU MANIACS!"

"YOU UNFAITHFUL IDIOT!"

The lifeguard sighed as he took out his radio to call for help, and he contacted the dispatcher to request assistance seeing that he could not pacify some of the beachgoers by himself, as he is outnumbered, and tells the dispatcher to send help at once.

"Dispatcher…dispatcher!"

"Yes."

"Requesting assistance!"

"What's the trouble?"

"The beachgoers are going nuts…I can't handle them by myself!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Very well…"

Likewise, Sawawa's group noticed the commotion, seeing the women beating up their men in a jealous rage, and they have no idea that the ruckus is indirectly caused by Sawawa, and Reiri giggled seeing that Sawawa had no idea the effect she is causing.

However, Riza defended Sawawa saying that she is innocent in all of this, causing Reiri to tease the female werewolf warrior for having ZERO SEX APPEAL, stating that she was never even approached by a man and ask for a date, let alone a DOG.

This pissed Riza off and began to strangle the female vampire by her hair, which Reiri retaliated in the same way, sparking another verbal ruckus between the two. Sawawa sighed as she tried to pacify the two worried that Flandre would interject again physically.

"Um…you guys…please calm down…"

"BADGER BITCH!"

"BLOODY BLOODSUCKER!"

"Please stop…"

"FEMALE SCOOBY-DOO!"

"MOSQUITO LOVER!"

"Come on…we're at a beach…not a wrestling ring…"

"I'LL BITE YOUR BUTT!"

"I'M GONNA FART YOU!"

As Sawawa feared, Flandre interjected, and pinched the two squabbling girls on their thighs, which caused the two to shriek out in pain which they blame each other for the result of their new situation though it did little to change the outcome as they screamed out in pain.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"LET GO, FLANDRE!"

"IT HURTS!"

"OKAY, OKAY…WE'LL BEHAVE!"

"I PROMISE!"

"JUST LET GO!"

"PLEASE!"

With the antics of Hime's faction, the girls verbally and physically beating their boyfriends, the beach area has become very loudly, and the lifeguard is mentally begging for help as he could not maintain order by himself as he is powerless to contain the ruckus they are causing.

The other beachgoers stared in disbelief at what they are seeing, as they never thought that beachgoers in this beach would be this loud and rowdy. They began to wonder if they did the right thing coming here or if they should leave and find another beach.

"What the heck…?"

"That busty woman does not seem to mind them…"

"Are they a family…?"

"Or a group of friends…?"

"Just what are they…?"

"Shouldn't someone call security…?"

"They're causing a ruckus…"

"Yeah, they're getting on my nerve.."

-x-

Elsewhere, Hiro showed Hime around, where they tried some activities such as riding the banana boat, riding on the zipline and other areas where people have fun. Hime had to admit, Hiro sure knows how to give her a good time, and her stress has diminished, and she thanked her younger servant for helping her relax here at the besch.

"Hiro.

"Huh?"

"Thank you. My stress slowly ebbed away."

"Um...it's nothing."

"Perhaps later I may give you a reward."

"Really...?"

"If you wish."

"..."

Hiro smiled as he was complimented by Hime, and hoped that this would continue throughout the day. There they saw a beach employee holding a placard, where he is advertising and enticing beachgoers to use a jetski and go island-hopping, which Hiro felt that this might help Hime relax some more, and he asks her if she like to go island hopping.

The princess thought about it for a minute or so, and asks if he would be the driver, stating that she rather be the passenger and he said that he is willing to drive, even though he realized that he would have to endure the fright of driving at fast speed.

"So then...would you be the driver?"

"Um..."

"Since you are my guide...it'd be better if you lead the way. Therefore you will drive and guide."

"..."

"Are you amicable with it?"

"Um...Okay."

"Good."

"...:

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the gang is HAVING FUN at the beach, though things got a bit rowdy till Flandre puts them in line…and now Hime asks Hiro to give her a tour around the beach.

Also, there are hints that an antagonist will appear in the next chapters…which the clue is highlighted within this chapter…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the gang enjoy their beach time, Hime and Hiro stroll off to a place…where they get a bit of…privacy…as they encounter an unseen opponent…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	17. Island of Intimacy

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and the beach arc continues as the crew are busy with things…

And Hime and Hiro spend some…moments…alone…

Well…enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 17: Shinmitsuna shima_**

The scene shows that Hiro managed to pay the rental on the use of the jet ski and Hime glanced at the vehicle, seeing that it might piqued at her curiosity as she has not traveled on a fast vehicle on water. She noticed her servant looking quite nervous as he appeared hesitant in becoming the driver, and she approached him and asks if he is getting the cold feet.

While Hiro tried to deny it, she can tell that he is nervous, and she decided to goad him to do as she requested by offering him something in return so that he would eventually agree to drive her around the waters.

"Are you still nervous in driving such a normal-looking vehicle?"

"Um…well…"

"You are my tour guide…so you must…"

"Well…you see…"

"How about this…I will give you an incentive."

"Really…?"

"If you do as told, I will reward you…like this…"

"..eh?"

Hiro blushed when Hime offered to him that if he drives her around using the jet ski, he can make out with her later in the day in private, and yet the younger boy is so polite, which he asks her if it is okay, and said that she doesn't have to offer something like that yet she teases him a bit by saying that is he so scared of riding a jet ski that he would pass up such an offer, and the younger boy blushed deeper, and wanting to get over this, he finally consented.

"…fine…"

"So then…?"

"I'll do it, Hime."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"…"

"After this, I will keep my promise."

After a few more minutes the cashier gave them the keys to the jet ski, and after glancing at the two, he smiled and said that there is an island that his halfway from here and suggested that they should go there if they want to spend some ROMANTIC TIME there, as he said that most of the people who rented the jet ski are couples, and they are enjoying themselves there for mostly an hour or so.

Hiro blushed when told about that while Hime raised an eyebrow, as she never heard about that, yet she is somewhat curious and did not question the cashier, and both she and Hiro boarded the jet ski and are ready to leave, when the cashier gave Hiro a blanket, saying that he'll be needing it, and winked, saying that he is lucky to have such a foreign beauty and discreetly urged him to try making romantic moves at her, which Hiro blushed and stammered.

"Huh?"

"Yup…try to make a romantic move on her."

"Um…you see…she is…"

"You're a lucky boy…you don't get to date such a foreign beauty."

"…"

"I'd be impressed if you manage to take her VIRGINITY…"

"!"

"Ha-ha…"

After that, both teens left, traveling the waters and are making a tour around the waters of Sasanaki, where Hiro tried, and managed, to put up in driving the jet ski in a fast drive, and Hime appeared to enjoy the view, and out of a whim, she asks Hiro what the cashier is telling him, as she seemed to sense the undertone on what the cashier is implying, and this made Hiro blush again tried to come up with an alibi as he does not want her to get any wrong ideas.

"He…"

"Well…?"

"He said that we should do some exploration…"

"Is that what the cashier told you?"

"Y-yes…"

"Really…?"

"Uh-huh…"

"…"

Hime decided not to pry on that as all she ever wanted is to relax, and to escape from the antics of Riza and Reiri, which Hiro nodded and both traveled the waters via the jet ski, and while riding, Hime looked around, seeing that so far everything appeared peaceful and hoped that they do not encounter any unwanted troubles. That is something she wanted to avoid.

And if anything, this is a good opportunity to get away from Riza and Reiri, as their verbal antics have already caused her stress.

-x-

At the shed that they are renting, Riza sneezed as if she felt that it may or may not be a coincidence, unaware that Hime is talking about her, and the werewolf warrior wondered if someone if talking about her, and Reiri began teasing Riza by saying that she needs to take a bath or else the shed they are using would be covered with DOG SCENT, and might attract even male domesticated dogs such as poodles and Chihuahuas.

This pissed off Riza and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her violently, and the female vampire slightly regretted it, as she is starting to feel dizy and urged her to stop shaking her, claiming that she does not want any of Riza's FUR to get shed on her body, and this only increased the bickering between the two females.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"You heard me…"

"I DON'T SHED FUR!"

"But your hair does…and please…don't transfer your fleas on me…"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY, YOU FANG-FACE?"

"Hmm…?"

"WANT ME TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW?"

"Care to try it, doggie…?"

As the two girls are at it again, their actions once again caught the attention of other beachgoers, and they sighed in dismay, but then the bickering stopped as Flandre came and pinched the two girls' thighs, and once again the shouting became louder as the two girls are screaming in pain, having realized what this means and they further screamed aloud due to the pain and told Flandre that they got the drift and begged the gynoid to let go, though Flandre did not seem to listen and continued to pinch their thigh with a bit of force.

Riza and Reiri continued to scream out in pain and they promised not to bicker for the whole day as they tried to get Flandre to let go, their thigh getting more and more painful by the minute and they began to submit in pain and conceded defeat.

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"LET GO, FLANDRE!"

"IT HURTS!"

"OKAY, OKAY…WE'LL BEHAVE!"

"I PROMISE!"

"JUST LET GO!"

"PLEASE!"

Sawawa, on the other hand, was ditzy as ever, and she gently urged Flandre to let the two off the hook, believing that they learned their lesson, though Flandre did not comply as the gynoid seemed to enjoy keeping Riza and Reiri in line, and as the antics get a bit louder, the other beachgoers could not help but wonder if Hime's faction are really dysfunctional or not, and even wondered if they are a family or relatives.

"Are they at it again…?"

"And that busty woman…look, she does not seem to mind them…"

"Are they a family…?"

"Or a group of friends…?"

"Just what are they…?"

"Shouldn't someone call security…?"

"They're causing a ruckus…"

"Yeah, they're getting on my nerve.."

Not far, the lifeguard can hear the antics, and he sagged in dismay as he had to go there and urged the group to keep down their rowdiness as the other beachgoers are starting to get annoyed, and his fellow lifeguards teased him that his day is about to get a little busier than usual.

"Looks like you're needed…"

"…"

"Being a lifeguard is easy, huh?"

"…"

"Better get going."

"…"

"Or else you'd be fired…"

"…"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Hime and Hiro are quite far from the beach, and have traveled the waters and she appeared to be enjoying, as she silently smiled at how PEACEFUL their activities are, and there she and Hiro noticed what appeared to be a small island, and out of curiosity, she directed Hiro to go there as she wanted to check it out, which Hiro nodded.

As the two approached the island, they noticed that it looked somewhat peaceful, tidied, and looked like a perfect wildlife getaway, as it seemingly brimming in nature, as there are quite a few trees and some grass, and birds are seemingly flying around and landed on some trees.

As Hiro seemingly marveled at the scene, Hime looked around as she noticed what appeared to be a rather small mountain at the other side of this island. As Hiro laid the blanket and sat on it to take a rest, Hime looked around, feeling a bit uneasy as the island they are in appeared to be peaceful…but TOO peaceful, as she finds it odd that there seemed to be no one else around here.

By then she saw Hiro being surrounded by what appeared to be pollen-looking dusts, and Hime unintentionally inhaled some, yet she managed to retain her presence of mind and approached her younger servant, urging him that they should leave this place at once, but is surprised as Hiro stood up, facing her and stared at her in an adoring way.

"Hiro…"

"…"

"We need to go."

"…"

"I have a bad feeling about this place…"

"…"

"Are you listening to me…? Hiro!"

"…"

Hime was a bit dismayed that her servant appeared to act delayed in times of danger, and as she is about to drag him away, Hiro held her by his hips and kissed her passionately, and as she is taken by surprise, she unintentionally inhaled some of the island's pollen, and she slowly began to succumb to an unknown side effect, as she began reciprocate the gesture and began to kiss him passionately in return.

As the two kissed for a few minutes, Hime began to remove her bikini, then pushed down Hiro's speedo, where her hands began to caress her servant's penis, where moments later, it began to increase in size and hardening, and soon reached FULL STRENGTH as it pointed a bit upward, and she unknowingly put her finger on the tip is imbued it with the FLAME OF LIFE, and thus Hiro's erection was energized, and there she began to rub it up and down, feeling his organ throb harder.

Hiro moaned and began to take her nipple in his lips and gently suckle it, his left fingers began to explore her right nipple and his right fingers began to explore her WOMANDHOOD, which caused Hime to moan in a passionate way while Hiro can only make muffled moans as he is suckling her nipple.

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

"Ahh…"

"Mmm…"

Her legs started to wobble and parted a bit, giving her WOMANHOOD more access as Hiro continued to explore her with his fingers, while his penis throbbed harder and harder, feeling more and more aroused, and began to kiss her on the lips, his left hand continued to caress her right breast and nipple, which is hard now, and his right fingers continued to probe her SACRED TREASURE.

In the heat of passion, Hiro removed his fingers and held her hips, where made her crouch a little and inserted his hard penis inside her, and this caused Hime to moan in arousal as he began to push his penis in and out of her, feeling his hard organ rubbing her INNER WALLS, and both began to moan in pleasure.

"Ahh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ahh…"

"Ahh…"

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the gang is HAVING FUN at the beach, though things got a bit rowdy till Flandre puts them in line…and all the while they have no idea that Hime and Hiro are in trouble…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the gang enjoy their beach time, Hime and Hiro are in the midst of trouble, as they are unable to fend off what is forcing them to do something against their will…

See you on the first week of October…

Reviews are welcomed…


	18. Intimate Assault

**Princess Sensual Adventures**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Princess Resurrection**_ is owned by Yasunori Mitsunaga

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and the beach arc continues as the crew are busy with things…

And Hime and Hiro spend some…moments…alone…amid an unseen enemy lurking close by...

Well…enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 18:_** ** _Shinmitsuna bōkō_**

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Hime's faction is still at the main beach area, where their antics are slowly getting on the nerves of the other beachgoers, as Flandre is still pinching on Riza and Reiri's thighs, and the screaming got a bit louder, which the two screamed to the gynoid and begged for mercy, promising that they will behave, though it was a bit complicated as all Flandre could say is "FUGA", which the two wondered if the gynoid understood or not.

"AAAIIEEE!"

"OOWW!"

"Flandre! Let go!"

"Please!"

"Fuga."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Just say yes or no!"

"Fuga."

The other visitors and beachgoers wondered what is going on and why the lifeguard has not arrived yet to reprimand the group, as their antics are overly rowdy and that they are already being disturbed, and even noted that Sawawa is just humming while cleaning the dishes, and they noted that the group is not only weird, they are quite a dysfunctional group.

By then the beachgoers shouted for the lifeguard to come here and do something, as their peaceful moment is already being stretched to the limit and they even threatened to boycott this beach if the lifeguard does not do anything to settle the matter at once.

"Hey!"

"Do something!"

"Those idiots are getting on my nerve!"

"Tell them to keep it down!"

"Do it or we'll walk out of this beach!"

"We mean it!"

"Yeah!"

"Lifeguard!"

Nearby, the main lifeguard is hesitant to go there as he is getting discouraged at seeing how Flandre kept Riza and Reiri in line by just pinching their thighs, and that Sawawa was acting like nothing happened, not to mention how BIG her breasts are, and he even wondered if he should go there or not, but his fellow lifeguards urged him to go there and do something about it, or the other beachgoers would make their threat real by walking out from this beach.

"Come on…"

"Go there."

"Show them who's boss…"

"…"

"Better go there already."

"The beachgoers are getting impatient…"

"If they walk out, this beach is done for."

"…"

"Come on…"

Caving in to pressure, the beleaguered lifeguard reluctantly went ahead, where the other beachgoers screamed at him to do something about Hime's group, and they told him that they could not take their racket any longer as they are getting irritated at Riza and Reiri's screaming, and the lifeguard had to assure to them that he will do something about it, just to appease the disgruntled beachgoers.

"Hey!"

"Do something!"

"Those idiots are getting on my nerve!"

"Tell them to keep it down!"

"Please calm down…I will attend to it…"

"Hurry up already!"

"We mean it!"

"We're going crazy here!"

"Please…let me handle them…"

As the lifeguard approached Hime's group, he is about to ask them to stop their shouting, only to stop as Sawawa faced him, and his eyes stared wide-eyed at seeing how huge her breasts are, and he twitched his eyes as he could not look straight and looked aside, as Sawawa asks if he needed something from them.

The lifeguard asks Sawawa to tell her friends to stop their screaming as the other beachgoers are complaining, and she smiled as she said that she will talk to them about it, and there Sawawa tells Flandre to stop disciplining the two as their antics are attracting unwanted attention, which Flandre stared at Riza and Reiri, and the two girls promised to behave themselves.

"Well behave!"

"We mean it!"

"Fuga…"

"I promise to behave!"

"Yes…we mean it!"

"Fuga…"

"Please!"

"Please!"

After that, Flandre released her hold and the two females clutched their thighs as they were swelling and they began to blame one another for the mess they got into, which they pointed fingers on who is to be blamed, but then Flandre stepped in and pinched their thighs again, and the two girls screamed in pain, and they said that they are not causing any ruckus, but Flandre kept on the pressure, as she seemingly enjoyed in disciplining the two just to keep them in line.

The lifeguard was dismayed at the ruckus the group is causing and he tried to persuade the gynoid to stop, only to be taken aback at the response she gave, as he could not understand what Flandre is trying to say.

"Um…please, miss…"

"Fuga."

"Please stop pinching them. They're scraming…"

"Fuga."

"What? Fuga""?"

"Fuga."

"Could you speak in English, please?"

"Fuga."

-x-

At the other island, Hiro and Hime were also embroiled on something, as the pollens appeared to have an effect on the two, and the scene shows that Hiro is standing over the large blanket, looking down as Hime is kneeling down, and she is facing her young servant's lower body, her hand rubbing his erection as she is compelled to pleasure him.

She can feel the younger boy's penis throbbing harder, and that Hiro is moaning as he thrusts his hips back and forth, his body aroused, and the pleasure increases, and watched in an adorning way as Hime rubbed her hand over his penis, slow at first, then fast, then slow, and so on. her other hand began to knead his balls as her eyes gaze at his organ.

The pollens that she and Hiro inhaled have affected their sense of judgment that they seemingly do not know what they are doing, and all they can think of right now is pleasuring each other, and perhaps due to the pollen's effect on her mind, she unknowingly used the FLAME OF LIFE and placed it on the tip of Hiro's penis, energizing it and the boy moaned in pleasure, feeling his organ throb harder.

After that, she stood up and kissed him on the lips, which he reciprocated, and as the two kissed, Hiro held her hips and inserted his raging organ inside her WOMANHOOD and began to push, then pull, then push, and so on, slow at first then fast, and so on, taking his time to pleasure her, and the two moaned in arousal while kissing each other.

Their bodies are slowly increasing in pleasure as Hiro pushed his organ deeper inside her, causing the princess to moan through the kiss as the pleasure increased within her body.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

In the heat of the moment the two began lay over the blanket with Hiro laying down and Hime laying on top of him, which he wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed his hips upward, his hard penis began to enter her WOMANHOOD and began to push his erection inside her and this aroused the two, which Hime was compelled to moan as the pleasurable sensations overtook her senses.

Likewise, Hiro is also unaware of what he is doing, as his senses were overtook by arousal as he kept pushing his erection inside her WOMANHOOD, and both moaned in pleasure as their bodies crave for more arousing sensations.

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

"Ahh…"

"Uhh…"

-x-

Back at the beach, the lifeguard sighed in relief when Sawawa managed to persuade Flandre to release her hold on Riza and Reiri, and PEACE was restored, and you can see the two rubbing their thighs which were swollen, and moaned in pain, promising to behave themselves as they do not want another pinching from the gynoid.

"Ow…"

"Ow…

"Okay, we mean it…"

"We'll behave…"

"You have my word…"

"Promise…"

"Really."

"Yeah…"

Sawawa smiled and apologized to the lifeguard for the disturbance, which he twitched his eyes as he tried to avoid staring at her HUGE BUSTS, and said that as long as they keep quiet and not disturb the other beachgoers, it is fine.

However, some female beachgoers, who appeared to be activistic feminists, believe that the lifeguard is acting lecherous toward Sawawa and reprimanded him for his supposed actions, calling him a pervert and a lecher, which the lifeguard stared in surprise as he finds them getting the wrong idea and tried to defend himself, only to be answered back in a harsh way.

"You pervert!"

"Lecher!"

"You are drooling!"

"What an idiot!"

"Maniac!"

"Hope you get castrated!"

"May the gods strike lightning on you!"

"You peeping tom!"

By then a new group of beachgoers arrived, who turn out to be Sylvia's faction, and Sylvia is already wearing a two-piece bikini, and as the lifeguard turn around, he accidentally got his face onto the eldest princess' EQUALLY HUGE breasts, and there Sylvia asked him if there is a spot for her and her group, which the lifeguard was too shocked to reply.

Riza and Reiri stared in surprise as they watched the scene unfold.

"Um…excuse me…"

"…"

"Is there a vacant spot for my group to occupy…?"

"…"

"Sir…?"

"…"

"Are you okay…?"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the gang is HAVING FUN at the beach, though things got a bit rowdy till Flandre puts them in lineand all the while they have no idea that Hime and Hiro are in trouble

Sylvia arrived along with her crewand things get more complicated than before…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

As the gang enjoy their beach time, Hime and Hiro are in the midst of trouble, as they are unable to fend off what is forcing them to do something against their will

And then they get a bit more aggressive

See you on October…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
